


Magical Difficulties

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Magical Difficulties [1]
Category: Harry Potter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: What would happen if all our our favorite Achievement Hunters went to Hogwarts? Chaos and hilarity, that’s for damn sure!





	1. Diagon Alley

    The best time of the summer was the end of it. When I would get to go back to Diagon Alley and see my friends, but also stock up on supplies for the next school year. The streets were crowded as I wove my way through to Gringotts, hoping that I had put enough coins in at the end of last year to get me through. My parents followed along, trying not to look scared as we passed shops advertising sales on frog legs or selling spiders in cages.

“Renee! It’s about time you got here!”

I grinned as a bright, cheery voice called over the crowd. When I turned to greet the source of the voice, two arms wrapped around me. “It’s good to see you too, Jack.” I chuckled, looking over the shoulder of my barrel-chested friend to smile at Geoff, who was as impatient as he had been when he first saw me a moment ago. “Hey, Geoffrey.”

Geoff rolled his eyes, but came forward to hug me. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Are the others here too? Or is it just the Puff Squad?” I questioned, ignoring Geoff’s reprimand.

Jack shook his head. “Some of the others are around. The youngins are in the joke shop already.”

“Well, you two better go make sure that they only get safe stuff. Don’t need Jeremy and Trevor blowing anything up this year.”

Geoff’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head furiously. “McG will kill all of us for sure this time.”

I shrugged, a sly smile on my face. “She likes me.”

    Geoff and Jack laughed and gave me playful shoves before disappearing into the crowd again. I finally made it into the bank and escaped the goblin’s wrath in no time before venturing back out. My parents had shrunk back to the relative safety of The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for me. The streets had cleared out somewhat, and I smiled when I saw four of my friends standing just outside the bookstore.

“Lindsay! Meg! Hey!” I waved at the girls, leaving the two guys to their seemingly heated discussion as I approached.

“Listen, all I’m saying is that we could get by with half of the explosives but do twice the damage!” The curly-haired one yelled as he glanced at me.

His friend leaned back in exasperation. “What are you on about, Michael?!?” His British accent was thick as his anger rose, and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, hey Renee. How was your summer?”

“Not nearly as entertaining as the last two minutes.” I smirked.

Meg hooked her arm in mine. “I’ve missed you this summer.” Lindsay pouted and nodded in agreement.

“Well, we have all year to hang out. When you guys aren’t all over those two idiots that is.”

Michael frowned as the girls laughed. Lindsay reached over to hold his hand as she eyed me curiously. “And when are you going to get a guy, huh?”

I blinked at her, thinking up a response when laughter echoed off the stone walls. We all turned and stared down the alleyway, where a group of boys had one of our friends backed against a wall.

“What are you going to do, Larry? You going to go cry to your mommy?” One of the thugs sneered, making his friends laugh.

“I bet he would if his mother gave a shit.” Another added, making them all laugh harder.

“No one to fix up your owies.” A third quipped as he punched Larry in the nose.

At that, I frowned and surged down the alley. “I’ll fix him up right after I kick the shit out of you.”

The group paused, then laughed. “What? A little Hufflepuff like you? What are you going to do?”

One of them rose a hand to strike me, but another hand appeared and grabbed his wrist tightly. “You really don’t want to do that.” The voice that accompanied the hand was low and menacing, but I smirked when I realized that it was Ryan standing in the shadows.

The bullies ran off, leaving Larry to stare in shock. “Where did you guys come from?”

“Diagon Alley.” I replied, earning a chuckle from Ryan. “Are you okay?”

Larry nodded. “I wouldn’t have been if you two hadn’t come.”

“Well, I knew the minute they followed you down here that there would be trouble. I didn’t expect you to come swooping in, though.” Ryan’s tone was a mixture of shock and adoration, and I smiled as I met his eyes.

“You guys would’ve done the same for me.”

Ryan nodded. “Yes, I would have.”

“I would just get one of the others. I’m not a fighter.” Larry confessed, making Ryan and I laugh as I lead them back down my alley and towards the other group.

“Hey! We were wondering where you went.” Trevor called to Larry as we emerged. Instead of the group I was speaking to before, now an expectant Trevor, Andy, Matt, and Jeremy stood near the quidditch supply store. “Hey, you!” His face lit up when he saw me, and I waved at him.

“I had a little trouble.” Larry muttered. I glanced at him and saw that his nose was bleeding slightly and he had dirt on his face and clothes.

Jeremy’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit! Dude, what happened?”

“It was nothing.” Ryan’s voice was clipped, and he gently placed his hand on Larry’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go. You good?”

Larry nodded. “I’m alright. And if not, I have Renee here to yell at them.”

“What did you do?” Matt half-whispered, his eyes trained on me.

I shrugged, not meeting their eyes. “I helped a friend.” An awkward silence fell before I glanced between the five boys. “So how was everyone’s summer?”

     That question launched an entire conversation,and everyone forgot about what I did or didn’t do to Larry’s bullies. We went shop to shop, sometimes running into some of our other friends. The guys caused chaos as they went, and I dragged behind trying to clean it up. Eventually, we made it to the Menagerie, where we found Steffie and Ashley.

“Alas, this is where I must leave you, dear friends. I am sure our paths will cross again.” I waved with a flourish, making the guys all laugh.

Steffie shook her head. “You do know that we’re all going to the Cauldron in an hour for butterbeer, right?”

“I can’t. My parents are here and they’ll want to go back early.” I replied as I turned and swept a long, black cat into my arms.

Jeremy frowned, his eyes drifting down to the happy smile on my face as I started to pet the cat. “But we’ll see you on the first, right?”

“Of course!” I grinned at him as the cat climbed over to his arms and started purring. His eyes shone and he cradled the cat before smiling at me. “You guys better save me a seat on the train.”

Andy nodded. “Will do. Unless Lindsay and Meg get to you first.”

I laughed, startling the cat and making it jump down. “They’ll be waiting at the platform to drag me to a seat!”

“At least we get the big car now thanks to Geoff and Ryan.” Ashley beamed.

    We all nodded in excited agreement, then the guys left to find more mischief. The store was instantly quieter, and I sighed in relief as I sat beside a tank filled with water. Looking into it, I was mesmerized by the colorful fish swimming in patterns. The light caught their scales, making them shimmer.

“Hello! Earth to Renee!” Steffie called as she waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked, focusing on her face. “Sorry. Have you seen these fish? I might get some for the game room. Something to calm us down a tad?”

“Yeah...sure.” Ashley nodded slowly before glancing at Steffie’s sly grin. “Ask her again.”

I frowned, trying to remember what Steffie had asked me. When my mind came up blank, I shook my head in resignation. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s going on?”

“Did you talk to the guys much over the summer?”

I glanced between the two girls. “What do you mean? I talked to all of you over the summer.”

“She means; did you happen to talk to some special guys more than others?” Ashley added, a hint of mischief in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. “I know where you’re going with this, and I won’t let you have the satisfaction of an answer.” Steffie chuckled, knowing that my refusal was in fact an answer. “I’m buying some fish. You can either help me or go join the others.”

Ashley stood. “I’ll help you. What do we need?”

“Oh, we need all the things.” I replied, my voice playfully dark.

    They both made faces at me before we started to gather up supplies. After a few minutes, we were wandering out into the street. The sun was long gone, and the lamps along the cobblestone gave everything an eerie, yet calming look. I paused, enjoying the silence of the near-empty alley before catching up and entering the pub. A wall of sound hit me as I opened the door, but I smiled at the sight of nearly all my friends gathered together.

“Hey, the kids said that you weren’t staying long?” Geoff inquired as he came forward. Jack and Kent, the third member of the Hufflepuff trio, came up behind him. I waved at Kent and gave him a wide smile before turning my attention back to Geoff.

“Yeah. I have to get back home.” I motioned off to the side, and my parents waved slightly. “They’ve been here too long already.”

Ryan crept forward, wanting to join the conversation. “One of us could take you home afterward. It’s no problem.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I should spend time with them while I’m there.” I glanced over my shoulder.

Jack nodded. “You take care then. And let us know if you need a ride to the station?”

I grinned. “Of course. Thanks, Jack.”

I hugged all of them, spending time to hold Ryan for a little bit longer.before waving to the rest of the group, who had varying reactions to my planned exit.

“I refuse to let you leave!” Meg cried, fighting her way over to me, her small frame working to her advantage.

Gavin followed, laughing at her. “She has to go, love! You’ll see her in a fortnight!”

“Gavin with the British words.” I laughed as I hugged both of them goodbye. “I’ll send you a letter when I get home, how’s that?”

Meg frowned. “I suppose that’ll work. Are you getting a ride from someone in the group?”

“Why is everyone asking that?” I sighed. “I suppose so.”

Gavin nodded. “Awesome. I’ll save you a seat then.”

“You and half of the others.” I chuckled, ducking my head.

Gavin scowled before turning back to the group. “Oi! I call sitting next to Renee on the train!”

    Everyone’s faces turned angry and their voices rose in protest, making me laugh and shake my head. I gave one final wave and headed for the door, knowing that someone was going to sit beside me, just like how someone would be at my house in a few weeks to take me to the station regardless of any protests. All I had left to do was go home and wait, and that was the hardest thing to do.


	2. September First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of the school year. What adventures await the motley crew?

        Rummaging through my trunk one last time, I frowned. Something was missing, but I couldn’t put a finger on what it was. My wand was in my pocket along with my list of required items for the year. I glanced to the side as my cat jumped up beside me, her tail twitching in annoyance.

“Alright, Salem. What am I forgetting?” She meowed at me and left me to my own devices. “You’re no help!” I called after her, getting an angry meow in reply.

“Sweetie? I found this in the hall.” I turned to see my mom in the doorway. She was holding my black and yellow striped scarf, and I grinned.

Crossing the room, I nodded. “Yeah. I knew I was missing something important. Thank you!” She handed me the fabric and she smiled slightly.

“All set? Do you have everything now?”

I glanced at my trunk again before nodding and closing it. “All set! My friend Jack is coming to pick me up so you don’t have to worry about the traffic around King’s Cross.”

“Oh. Okay then. Do you need help with anything?” Her voice wavered slightly.

I shook my head. “I’m good. You know, I’ll only be gone for-”

“Renee! Your friends are here!” My dad’s voice carried through the house, along with the muffled voices of our visitors.

“Go on and have a good year.” My mom smiled as she hugged me.

Geoff appeared and grinned as he grabbed my trunk and disappeared again. “Salem! Time to go!” I called as I followed down the stairs.

Jack was standing in the entryway, my silky black cat in his arms. We waved at each other before I hugged my dad.

“You’ll call when you get there, right?”

I wrinkled my nose slightly as I shook my head. “Phones don’t work at Hogwarts, Dad. But I’ll send an owl as soon as I can.”

With one last wave, I left the house and got into Geoff’s car. He drove off as we all talked about what was to come this year.

* * *

 

     Stepping onto the platform, I was instantly surrounded by all of my friends. Most were still saying goodbye to their families and I smiled as I found our car. Ryan was already in there, and he grinned when he saw me.

“Hey! Welcome to the fun car.”

I nodded as I looked around. There were plenty of seats, and no one except our close friends would be sitting with us, making it a safe place.

“I love it. How’d you and Geoff pull this off?”

Ryan gave me a sly look. “I have my ways. And he has a lot of friends outside of Hogwarts.”

“Should I be worried about your “ways”, Ryan?” I glanced at him as I sat down across from him.

He chuckled darkly as the door opened and the train car started to fill with everyone. Jeremy and Matt were already laughing about something while Gavin and Michael were bickering. The girls all grinned as they swept me up and away from the growing group of guys.

“Come on! Get away from the stupid boys!” LIndsay laughed as she and Meg pulled me.

Larry scowled. “I’m not stupid!” The others started to say differently and he frowned.

“Leave him alone.” Neal muttered as he sat off to the side, a book already in his hands.

Alfredo stepped into the car and everyone turned their attention to him as he closed the door behind him. “Hey guys! Am I the last one?”

“The Sauce has finally arrived!” Andy called.

I laughed and waved before looking over at Trevor. “Hey, Trev! Your twin is here!”

“My brother!” Trevor cried in an anguished tone. “I am so very glad that you are here!”

Alfredo laughed and waved at me before sitting with Michael and Gavin.

    The train started to roll, making all of us smile and set in. Small conversations were started, but I didn’t join in. The view was always amazing as we sped further away from the city, and I sank back into my seat as I watched the world go by. Salem had finally left Jack and opted to curl up on my lap, purring as her eyes closed.

“The view keeps getting better.”

I jumped slightly as Jeremy spoke from where he stood in front of me. He motioned to the seat beside me and I nodded.

“How was the rest of your summer, J?” I tried to keep my voice low as to not wake up the black bundle on me.

He shrugged. “It was alright. Managed to talk the parents into letting me stay for the holidays. How about yours?”

“I couldn’t ask them. I’ll try in a letter.” My tone was soft, but had an underlying edge that said that I wasn’t happy.

“Why couldn’t you ask?”

Turning my head from him, I sighed. “My parents like to keep me close. If I wasn’t a witch and they had a choice of where I went to school, I would live with them forever.”

“Man… That sucks. Smart move asking when you’re already out of reach.”

I scowled. “Can we not talk anymore? At least about that?”

“Yeah... “ An awkward silence filled the air between us. “So that view huh?”

His nonchalant tone made me laugh, which woke up the sleeping cat and made her jump down. Jeremy smiled as I shook my head, his grin making my heart leap.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?”

     We all jumped up and crowded around the sweet old lady, practically clearing her out as we chatted with her. Geoff asked about her hip, Jack patted her back with a warm smile, and I hugged her after she handed me my sweets. When she left, her cart and spirits lighter, we all settled back in. The only sounds were wrappers and the occasional question of ‘Can I have some?’ followed by a muffled ‘yes’ or ‘hell no’.

Time went on and we got closer to the magical school. “Alright. Get your robes on, folks!” I called as I stood. “We’re almost there.”

Suddenly, the room was filled with excitement and mayhem as we all rushed to get ready. Some accidental punches were thrown as we all tugged on our long, black robes over our Muggle clothes, which range from hoodies and jeans, to sweaters and heels.

“Oi! Get off my robe!” Gavin screeched.

Michael growled. “What is your robe doing on the floor?!?”

“Boys, boys!” I called as I went over to them. “Why don’t you just kiss and get it over with?”

Both of them pushed me away slightly, trying to ignore the others as they agreed with my question. “Come on, we all know you two love each other!” Matt grinned.

“You shut your damn mouth!” Gavin scowled as Michael silently grew red.

I patted their shoulders lightly. “You know that we’re just joking.”

“You started it!” Kent shook his head at my statement.

I glanced around. “And now I’m finishing it!”

     We all quieted down again, waiting for the small station to come into view. The sun had gone down, and the only speck of light was the full moon. My heart ached for a moment before everyone stood and gathered their things. The train slowed and another spot of light appeared as we came to a complete stop. Rushing out, I waved to the tall man who was waiting to welcome the first years.

“Good evening, Hagrid! Save me a cup of tea!”

He grinned, his voice booming as he called over the heads of the other students. “Will do, Renee! Good to have you back.” With that, he turned to usher the small children to the boats.

“Come on, the carriages are filling up quick.” Trevor rose his voice above the murmur of the crowd. He reached for my hand and guided me through the crowd. When we got to the wooded path, I hid my smile as I saw the thestrals that pulled the carriages. “You’re with the girls I guess.”

I glanced at Trevor’s crestfallen face before squeezing his hand. “We’ll have plenty of time together this year.”

“I’ll take your word for it. See you at the castle.”

I watched as he climbed into a carriage before glancing at the front, where Kent stood. He turned and met my eyes with a sad smile before walking away. The girls weren’t there yet, so I took the time to say hello to the creatures at the head of the carriage.

“Hey, guys. Long time no see.” I kept my voice low and forced my hand to not reach up and pet them, knowing that most people didn’t see them like I could. With a sad sigh, I climbed into the carriage and waited the few short minutes for the rest of the seats to be taken.

“Did you say hello to them?” Steffie half-whispered, noticing the reflective look on my face and how quiet I was being compared to the others. I nodded and she sat back. I listened to Meg and Steffie talk while Lindsay and Ashley struck up their own conversation.

I sat alone and watched the horizon, gasping when the castle finally came into view. “Guys… We’re here.”

“Fucking finally.” Meg grinned. I smirked and got ready to jump out as the carriage came to a stop.

“Thanks, guys!” I muttered without a second thought. Lindsay heard me and shot me a worried glance. “I’m fine, Linds. Let’s go eat.”

Ashley lead the way as we joined the guys. Kent and I hung back and I glanced at him as we walked up the stone stairs. “They look healthy.”

I nodded. “Hagrid must be taking care of them.” We fell back into step with the rest of our friends and I grinned when we walked into the Great Hall. “Man, it’s great to be home.”

“Hell yeah it is!” Geoff agreed as we sat beside each other. Kent, Jack, and Matt sat around us, and I searched the room to find the others as they sat with their houses.

    Michael, Gavin, Alfredo, and Ashley sat just behind us. I laughed and made faces at them, which they returned tenfold. Behind them, Ryan was glaring at everyone as he sat beside Larry, with Neal across the table from him. I tried to catch his eye, but he was on the lookout for the bullies from the alley. I couldn’t see the Slytherin table, but I knew that Steffie, Meg, and Lindsay were holding their own against Jeremy, Trevor, and Andy.

The doors opened again and the first years were paraded in to be sorted. There were a few Hufflepuffs that joined our table, and they were as timid as I was when I started. One girl was sitting on the other side of me, her long hair covering her face.

“Hey, I’m Renee and welcome to Hufflepuff.” I greeted, my voice soft. She smiled slightly and I glanced at the four guys sitting nearby. They introduced themselves and the girl said her name. “Well, I know that we are all looking forward to this year. How about you?”

     She was about to reply when the Headmaster drew our attention to the front. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” I grinned as I clapped. “This year, the last surviving members of the War are leaving us, but first, we have to learn new things and celebrate those around us.” Her voice shook, and I felt her eyes on me. “Here’s to a new, wonderful year!” We all cheered as Headmaster McGonagall rose her hands to calm us. When we were silent, she smirked. “Bring the feast!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, overflowing platters appeared on the long tables. A smooth string of music started to play as we ate and talked, most forgetting that we have food in our mouths as we told stories about the summer.

“Wow. That must've been a real bummer.” A monotone voice cut off a story about a dog that was hit by a gnome. I jumped as a figure appeared to go with the voice.

“Ray, if you weren’t dead already, I would kill you.” I shook my head at his indifference.

He was wearing a hoodie with the hood covering his dark hair. I glanced at the black spot on his chest where he was clawed, causing his death. “What’s with the new kids?”

“This literally happens every year.” Geoff replied. “Or is your dead-ness starting to affect your memory?”

“Very funny.” His face shifted and he stopped smiling. “I’m fucking dead not stupid.”

I shook my head. “No one said that you were stupid.”

“I don’t like seeing the little ones.” Ray muttered before he disappeared.

Jack and Geoff exchanged knowing looks before digging back into their meals. I sat in silence for a moment, deep in thought.

“Hello, earth to Renee!” Matt waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked.

“What? What’s up?” I questioned, noting that the hall was quieter.

“The feast is over. Time to go.”

I nodded and stood to follow before I shook my head. “I’m going to go down to Hagrid’s.”

Matt stopped and gave me a worried look. “You sure? Want me to go with?”

“No, you go on ahead. I’ll be there.”

He nodded and started to walk away before he stopped again and turned towards me. “You know that you can talk to me, right?”

I smirked. “Yeah, Matt. I know.”

     He seemed satisfied with my answer and left. I sighed as I took in the silence of the giant building around me. The stones all told their own story, as did the paintings that covered the walls. Walking into the night, the stars twinkled in greeting as the trees waved. The air was cool compared to the stifling atmosphere of the hall when it is filled with students. I smiled to myself as I walked down the path leading to Hagrid’s hut, the faint glow of candles inside guiding me.

After I knocked, the giant man swung the door open. “Renee, how good it is to see you!” he wrapped me in a hug before welcoming me into his home. Fang jumped up and lumbered over to slobber on my legs, making me laugh. “How did you enjoy the feast?”

I took a sip of my tea, not wanting to answer the question yet. “Ray showed up.” I muttered, hiding my expression behind my oversized mug.

“He usually does at some point.” Hagrid chuckled before he saw the tears welling in my eyes. “What’s on your mind?”

I took a deep breath. “The last of the War kids are leaving, but Ray can’t. He was one of them and he can’t move on like the others.” My breath was ragged. “And he said…” My voice broke as I refused to continue my sentence. “I can’t help him, and it hurts.”

“Oh, dearie. The first days back are always tough for him, and the professors. And me. But we get through it the only way we can; by helping others.” Hagrid’s voice was tender as he spoke and calmed my anxieties.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I should be getting back.” We stood and said our goodbyes before I walked away. The light from his doorway never left, and I smiled knowing that he was watching to make sure I was safe.

When I got back into the castle and into the common room, I was surprised to see that the trio and Matt were still sitting by the fire.

“Matt told us where you went, so we decided to stay up.” Kent supplied, answering my question before I could ask it.

Jack stood and crossed the room. “You’ve been crying.” His tone was laced with worry.

“She always cries on the first day back for different reasons. And I bet I know the reason this time.” Geoff watched me.

I shook my head. “I’m tired guys. Can I just go to bed?”

They were all silent for an uncomfortably long time before Geoff nodded. “Yeah. We all need sleep.”

I mentally thanked him as we parted. Salem was curled up on my bed, and after I changed, I snuggled in beside her. “Night, Salem.” He offered a quiet meow. “Night, Ray.”

“Goodnight, Renee. See you in the morning.”


	3. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are being told, and hearts are being shared.

    September went on as it usually did; homework and new schedules, reuniting with housemates, and helping the first years so they didn’t get lost on their way to class. 

 

    I enjoyed the first few weeks, but the thought of what came at the end of the year still haunted me. One day as I walked to Potions, my mind cluttered with memories and thoughts,  I passed a door that I hadn’t seen in a long time. The hall was clear as I glanced around me. 

 

“Alright, room. What do you have to show me?” I muttered aloud as I slowly opened the door.

 

   The room looked like any other room in the castle and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. After some time, candles lit themselves and drew my attention to the center of the room. Standing in the faint glow of the candles was a single chair facing a mirror. I glanced behind me, making sure that no one had followed me in, before slowly walking forward. As I gently placed my hand on the soft, worn fabric of the chair a voice spoke to me.

 

“Don’t be afraid. It won’t hurt you.”

 

I jumped, looked around for the source of the sound. Finding nothing, I sat in the cushion cautiously. “Who said that? Where are you?”

 

   A figure appeared in the mirror, and my breath caught. Standing in front of me was someone I had never met, but had heard stories of and had wanted to meet, but never got the chance.

 

“I know what you’re thinking about.” She said, her hair changing color slightly. “You’re worried about your friends.”

 

I sat forward a bit, wanting to figure out how I was talking to someone who had died in the War. “How do you know that I’m worried about them?”

 

“Because I’ve been there. From one Hufflepuff to another, trust me when I say that it’ll be alright.”

 

My jaw dropped as my brain tried to form words, but nothing came out.

 

“Miss Renee, what are you doing in here?”

 

I whipped around and stood quickly to see McGonagall standing behind me, a worried yet knowing expression on her face. 

 

“I was… She…” I stuttered as I glanced at the empty mirror. “How did she?...”

 

The Headmaster stepped forward and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. “That was Nymphadora Tonks, and you should have never found this room. But because you have, why don’t we go have some tea in my office? I’m sure you have many questions.”

“But I have to get to Potions.” I muttered, still trying to wrap my head around what I had seen. 

 

McGonagall chuckled as she lead me to the door. “I’ll let your professor know where you are.” 

 

   I followed her as we passed many classrooms on the way to her office. Most of them had their doors open, and I couldn’t help but look into the rooms that I knew my friends were in. Geoff and Ryan met my eyes with worried expressions and I knew that they would have questions later. Alfredo nudged Michael’s arm and they whispered to each other as I passed. Andy paled as he saw my expression and I shook my head, telling him not to worry.

 

“Your friends are watching us.” McGonagall chuckled as we neared the staircase to her office. 

 

“They’re probably wondering what I did to have to follow you to your office.” I replied, my voice low.

 

    A faint smirk crossed her face before she ushered me into the large room. Books filled the walls and above them hung the portraits of the past headmasters. Some of them glared at me, but one offered a comforting nod of his head. The man in the next frame met my eyes with a solemn expression, as if he knew exactly why I was there.

 

“Please, have a seat.” I glanced over my shoulder to see that a tea set had appeared. At closer inspection, I saw that there were three cups.

 

“Professor? There are only two of us here.” My voice came out as a meek question, and she nodded wordlessly.

 

“Think again, Renee.” 

 

I jumped as a voice echoed behind me, but rolled my eyes when I saw Ray floating in midair. He was laughing and I huffed. “That’s not funny!”

 

“It was slightly amusing.” I glanced at the Headmaster, who sat with a smile. “Come sit and we’ll talk about what you saw in the mirror.”

 

I took a deep breath as the room grew solemn again. After a few awkward moments, Ray cleared his throat. “So, the mirror huh? Who did you see?”

 

“Tonks. She told me not to worry about… everyone.”

 

Ray nodded. “That’s good ole Tonks for ya. She worried about everyone and look where it got her.”

 

I blinked and studied his face. “You knew her, didn’t you?”

 

“I knew of her. Heard stories while I was here. And then I saw her fight.” He shook his head. “Badass doesn’t even begin to describe her.”

 

“Yes, she was very good. She was also a member of the Order, and a Hufflepuff.”

 

I nodded. “She said that I should trust that everything would be okay. But how can she say that when-”

 

“When she’s dead?” Ray interrupted before he reached for his mug of tea. His hand went through it and he huffed in anger. “Dead people can be right, you know.”

 

“Or they can be a pain in the ass.” I replied with a slight smile. Ray smirked with a shrug.

 

McGonagall sat forward slightly. “What he means is that you should listen to the past, but only to help you in the future.”

 

“Careful, McG, you’re starting to sound like Dumbledore.”

 

McGonagall and Ray both smiled at each other, leaving me out of the loop. “Alright. It should be time for your next class by now. Go on.” 

 

I stood and turned to the door before glancing back. McGonagall had stood, her long robes falling back into place and her hat perfectly straight on her head. Ray floated beside her and offered a slight smile, his hoodie pulled tight as he tucked his hands into the pockets. “Can we do this again? I would love to hear more about what happened.”

 

Ray’s smile faded. “Maybe the past should stay in the past.”

 

“Come whenever you need to, dear.” 

 

    I nodded and headed back to the halls, my mind more scattered than it was before. Students brushed past me and I moved easily between them. Suddenly, two hands caught my arms.

 

“Renee! Are you okay? Why did you have to go with McGonagall?” Ryan’s voice shook in worry and I patted his hands reassuringly.

 

“I’m alright. I saw something that I wasn’t meant to, so she and I had a little talk. Ray was there too.”

 

    My explanation did little to soothe his questions, and he pestered me for answers as we continued down the hall. Geoff and Kent caught up with us, and they were adamant to know what was going on.

 

“I told you! It’s fine, really.” I huffed, growing annoyed.

 

I glanced up the hallway to see Michael, Gavin, and Alfredo coming towards us. They each had huge grins on their faces and I groaned. “Hey, troublemaker!”

 

Gavin squealed in excitement. “Now we can drag you into our shenanigans!”

 

“It wasn’t like that, you guys.” I rolled my eyes, ignoring their attempts to convince me to join them.

 

“Oh my god! I thought you were a goner!” Andy exclaimed as he rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

 

“Woah now! Calm down.” Michael growled as he pulled Andy off of me. 

 

A large group had formed around me and some of the other students grumbled as they tried to squeeze past us. “Guys! Can we just go to class? I’ll explain everything later.”

 

    Some of them nodded and drifted into the crowd, while Michael grabbed Andy and dragged him away. I could hear the reprimands from the older boy as they faded into the distance. Shaking my head, I kept on my way to the classroom, knowing that word would travel among the group until everyone knew about my visit to the Headmaster’s office.

 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and I dreaded dinner and the thousand questions that I would surely face. When I sat down beside Matt, he smiled at me. ‘How was your day?”

 

    I gave him a sidelong glare, refusing to answer. Geoff, Jack, and Kent joined us and I prepared myself for a flood of requests for answers, but none came. As we ate, conversation was directed elsewhere until I sighed.

 

“Alright, what do you want to know?”

 

Geoff shook his head. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

 

“But we’ll listen when you’re ready.” Jack added.

 

I met all of their eyes individually, seeing different things in each of their expressions. “I saw Tonks. And then McG caught me and we had tea with Ray.”

 

Kent scowled. “Ray can’t have tea, though.”

 

“Out of everything she just said, you question the tea?” Geoff squawked before he turned toward me. “What did Tonks say?”

 

I stared at my hands as I told them everything, and when I was finished I sighed. “They said that I could go have tea with them again if I want.”

 

Matt shook his head. “That’s insane. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I mean… It’s not everyday that you sit down for tea with the Headmaster and a ghost, right?” We all chuckled and finished our meal before wandering out into the courtyard where the rest of our friends had gathered. 

 

Jeremy and Trevor were talking and they both rushed forward when they saw me. “We heard what happened. Are you alright? Do you need something?”

 

I shook my head and patted their arms. “I’m okay, guys. Really.” Glancing over their shoulders, I met Ryan’s sharp gaze. He was watching me closely. “I’m alright.” I muttered, directing my statement towards him.

 

“Well, all this excitement has made me want to go to Hogsmeade. How about we go this weekend?” Meg suggested, drawing everyone’s attention away from me and toward the prospect of venturing into the wizarding town.

 

Lindsay appeared beside me and draped her arm over my shoulders. “We got you. Anything else weird happens, you let us girls know.”

 

“I will. But I have a feeling that Geoff will know before anyone else.”

 

She chuckled and nodded in agreement. “He’s weird like that.”

 

“He’s overprotective like that.” I countered.

 

Geoff perked up. “I heard that!”

 

* * *

 

The next day, I woke up to see Salem staring at the window. 

 

“What’s wrong, girl?” I muttered, earning a meow in reply. She started to pace on the windowsill and I scowled as I got out of bed. “Salem? What’s out there?”

 

    When I looked, it took a moment to comprehend. A figure was standing beside the Whomping Willow and seemed to calm it’s swinging branches. I dressed quickly and ventured into the common room to see that Geoff and Jack were sitting drinking coffee.

 

“Morning, Renee. How’d you sleep?”

 

“There’s someone by the Willow. They cast a spell on it.” I scowled deeper when they exchanged glances.

 

Geoff stood and walked away from me as he shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

    I opened my mouth to argue, but Jack shook his head at me. Frowning, I left the common room and went to the Great Hall. Some of the group was already there, sitting together at the Gryffindor table. Walking by, I ruffled Michael’s hair before sitting beside Gavin.

 

“Why do you have to do that?” Michael grumbled as he glared at me.

 

I offered him a smile before shrugging. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He rolled his eyes and Gavin laughed before a group of Gryffindors walked by. They were talking about the Quidditch match coming up and how great the team was, and Gavin frowned. I glanced at the passing group before putting my hand on my friend’s arm. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. They’re just… so Gryffindor. Same with Michael and Alfredo. But me? How am I like them? Hell, you’re more of a lion than I am!”

 

I saw that Michael, Lindsay, and Meg were now listening in. Ryan, Larry, and Neal joined us and were shushed.

 

“Well, you might not be the bravest person I know, but you are courageous and stand up to others. I wouldn’t want you in any other house because you firmly belong there.” I met Michael’s eyes over his best friend’s shoulder. “And if you were in a different house, you wouldn’t have your Michael.”

 

They both scoffed as everyone else laughed. By that time, the rest of the group had joined us and we started eating. Jack, who was beside me, had a pile of eggs on his plate that smelled amazing.

 

“Hey, Jack? Mind if I take a bite of those?” Andy leaned over with his fork in his hand poised to stab at the pile.

 

Jack scowled and covered his plate with his hands. “Mine.” 

 

    I watched them for a moment before tapping Jack’s shoulder. When he turned with a quizzical expression, I held up my fork and peeked over his arm at the pile of eggs. He nodded and moved his arm to the side so that I could steal a bite of the fluffy food.

 

“Wha- What the hell?” Andy gasped as he watched us.

 

Jack shrugged before continuing to eat, and I gave Andy a shit-eating grin. “He likes me more.”

Chuckles floated down the table but subsided as we finished our meal. Trevor, Jeremy, Andy and I headed off to Transfiguration while the others went to their classes. When the four of us got to the room, I paused.

 

“Oh no.” I muttered. The guys all frowned and glanced around before they spotted what I was staring at. “Why is McG at the head of the class?”

 

As I spoke, McGonagall turned and flashed a smirk. “Welcome. You’re here early.”

 

“Yeah… we wanted to get some homework done before class started.” Trevor offered as we slowly approached our desks. 

 

“Oh, you mean the homework that is due today?”

 

Jeremy glanced at me and my eyes went wide. “Not at all! We were… uh…”

 

“Going to get a headstart for today’s assignment!” Andy supplied too enthusiastically, knowing fully well that the boys all had plans to work on the assignment due today. 

 

I rolled my eyes and sat down, opting out of whatever punishment she was coming up with. “Well, why don’t we double your work for tonight then, since you all seem to get through it so quickly.” The three boys exchanged glances, not knowing what to say. “I’ll take that as an agreement then, gentlemen.”

 

“What did they do this time?”

 

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at Ray. “Didn’t do their work and lied about it.”

 

“Classic move. She doesn’t fall for that shit, though.”

 

“No I do not.” McGonagall turned, giving Ray a sharp look. “But you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Ray grinned. “You know it!” I shook my head and waited for the rest of the class to file in.

 

“Now, I’m sure all of you have one question; why I am here. Your professor is indisposed for the time being, so I will be taking over until they return.” A wave of hushed voices filled the room and she put her hands up to quiet us. “I am lead to believe that you all had a roll of parchment to present today?”

 

    The rest of the class went by alright, and before I knew it, the day was finished. After dinner the group went back to our respective common rooms, and I sighed as I sank into a comfy couch. I grabbed a book and started to read when Geoff joined me. He lifted my feet and sat down in their place before gently resting my ankles on his leg. We sat in silence with our books for far longer than we should have until Geoff patted my foot.

 

“Time for bed, little one.” 

 

I yawned, but didn’t move. “I’ll just finish this chapter first.” Geoff nodded before heading off. A comfortable silence fell before I say Ray appear out of the corner of my eye.

 

“You’re still up.” Ray muttered.

 

I closed my book, knowing that he was here for a reason. “Wanted to read some.”

 

“I see.” The room filled with tension. “So you saw Tonks. Have you seen anyone else?”

 

I refused to meet his gaze. “This morning I saw someone put a spell on the Whomping Willow. But I didn’t see them clear enough to tell who it was.”

 

“Huh. I thought that that bit was over.” Ray’s tone was reflective and I watched him.

 

“Ray? How did you die?” I paused as he flinched. “I’ve known you for so long, but never had the guts to ask.”

 

He glanced at me, his face awash in pain. “It was during the War. People were everywhere, running around and screaming and trying to save the castle while not dying at the same time.” He paused and furrowed his brow. “I ran into a group of first years. They were all huddled together and scared to death, so I helped them to safety. That went great and all, but on the way down to… to here actually… we got attacked.” He stopped and I saw tears in his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

 

Ray shook his head, determined to tell his story. “I wanted to save them. So when the wolves came, the only thing I could do was sacrifice myself until someone came. And that someone was McG herself.”

 

“She tried to save you?” My eyes were wide.

 

“And damn near died herself.” Ray nodded. “She was always my favorite, you know.”

 

I nodded, a slight smile on my face. “Yeah, she’s pretty great.”

 

    We kept talking, trying not to laugh too loud. After a while, though, I felt my eyes get heavy and curled into the couch cushions more. As my eyes closed, I saw Ray go towards the boy’s dorms. A few minutes later, two arms wrapped around me. 

 

I opened my eyes just enough to see Kent carrying me. “You… why are you?”

 

“Ray couldn’t get Geoff or Jack up. But I’ve got you.”

 

Trusting him fully, I fell back asleep. The last thing I heard was a soft, haunting voice.

 

“Good night, Renee. I hope your future is better than mine.”


	4. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group needs a break from studying. Why not visit Hogsmeade?

    Between classes, studying the history of the War, and my weekly tea times with McGonagall, I barely noticed that it was October.

 

    I was slumped over a table in the library, books and parchment surrounding me for the third night in a row. Soft footsteps made my ears perk up and I glanced over my shoulder to see Neal standing beside me. 

 

“Hey, Neal. Come to study?”

 

He nodded and smirked as he surveyed the table. “If there’s room for me.”

 

“There’s always room for you.” I muttered as I moved to clear my clutter away. We settled back in and soon enough only the faint sound of a page turn or the scratch of quill on the parchment kept the silence at bay.

 

“You didn’t save me any room.”

 

    Neal and I both jumped and I squeaked in fright before turning and glaring at Ryan and his amused expression. He had his bag over his shoulder and a book under his arm, but was leaning against the wall of our alcove nonchalantly.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” Neal questioned.

 

I shook my head. “I’m not moving a single thing after that stunt.” My attention drifted back to the book in front of me but I saw Ryan sit down beside me out of the corner of my eye. He carefully stacked my books and checked my scrolls, rolling up and tying the completed assignments that I had set aside. “How do you know that I was finished with those?”

 

Ryan paled slightly and gathered the scrolls back up. “Were you not? I could unroll them. I made sure they were dry.”

 

Neal ducked his head to hide his smile and I grinned. “I’m just giving you a hard time. Thank you for helping me.”

 

“N-No problem.” Ryan stammered. A comfortable silence fell before we realized that it was time for dinner. When the three of us got down to the Great Hall, I sighed.

 

“Looks like we’re all sitting together tonight.”

 

Neal waved to the others as we entered. “Well, it’s not a major event, so why not?” 

 

The entire group greeted us, with Michael, Gavin and Jeremy leading the teasing. “Here come the nerds!”

 

“You guys find the answer to the meaning of the universe yet?”

 

“Or how to make Renee taller?” Jeremy pipes up.

 

I roll my eyes at the first two comments, but turn to Jeremy with a sly grin. “If I recall, you’re only an inch or so taller than I am. Maybe if I find that spell I’ll share it with you?”

 

    Our friends laugh and Jeremy nods, admitting his defeat. We settle down and start to discuss our day and our plans for the weekend when Meg jumps up.

 

“You guys! We haven’t made the trip yet!” We all exchanged quizzical glances, not wanting to ask. Meg rolled her eyes and huffed. “Our trip to Hogsmeade!”

 

Geoff nodded knowingly. “That trip… yeah… see, we all thought you were talking about some other trip.”

 

“Or we totally forgot.” Trevor muttered as he absentmindedly stabbed at his potatoes, not meeting Meg’s fire-filled glare.

 

“This is the guys’ last year! We have to make everything special!” She countered.

 

    Lindsay and Steffie agreed wholeheartedly, which drew more reluctant and somber agreement. As we talked about the village and it’s shops, I noticed that Ryan was more quiet than usual. Studying his face, I saw worry and fear along with sadness as if it were draped across him like a sheet.

 

“Hey… you want to go back to the library?” I muttered, elbowing him slightly.

 

He blinked and all of the dark emotions were replaced by a warm expression. “I’m alright. You looking forward to Hogsmeade?”

 

“A chance to get out of the castle and run around a village filled with magic with all of my friends? Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

He shrugged and went back to eating while my attention was pulled into more planning. A nagging feeling kept pulling me back to the look on his face, however.

 

* * *

 

    That night, the common room was unusually full and I had to weave through my housemates before I could reach my dorm. After changing into lounge pants, I wandered back down and sighed at the silence that greeted me. 

 

“Hey. I just made some popcorn. You want some?” Jack greeted from the couch. Geoff smirked over his book in acknowledgement.

 

Thank you, Jack.” I smiled, grabbing a handful as I sat on Geoff’s feet. Kent was seated at the table helping Matt with something, their voices low. They barely looked up as I entered.

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Geoff put his book down. “Is there something on your mind?”

 

“Did you see the look on Ryan’s face when Meg mentioned Hogsmeade?” I blurted, not meeting his eyes.

 

I felt Geoff look past me to look at Jack before he sighed. “No, I didn’t see it.”

 

“It was like… like someone had taken all of his happiness away.” I finally looked at Geoff. “Until I talked to him. Then he perked up again.”

 

Geoff looked past me again and took a deep breath before shaking his head. “You’ll have to talk to the big guy himself about that. Who knows what goes on in that head of his.”

 

“Geoff’s right.” I turned to see Jack nodding. “Talk to Ryan if you want answers, but there’s no guarantee that he’ll tell you the truth.”

 

I scowled, more frustrated now that I was at dinner. “It’s been a long day. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” With that, I got up and walked towards the hall leading to my dorm, but hesitated just past the door when i heard their hushed voices.

 

“We could have just told her that he likes her.” Jack muttered, clearly frustrated that they lied.

 

Geoff’s voice was firm. “It’s not our place to tell anyone anything. So we won’t say a word.”

* * *

  
  


   The weekend came quickly. I sat on the fountain wall in the courtyard reading while waiting for my friends. The story was just getting good when the book was ripped from my hands. 

 

“Hey!” I yelled as Andy laughed. “Give that back!”

 

“Or what? You going to jinx me?”

 

Just then, another hand grabs the book away from Andy. “If she doesn’t, I will.” Michael growled. He handed me my book before glaring at the younger boy. “Apologize. Now.”

 

“I’m sorry. Next time I’ll make sure that Michael isn’t around.”Andy grinned, making Michael huff. 

 

“All I’m saying is that-” Lindsay’s voice stops as she and Jeremy enter the courtyard. Jeremy met my eyes with an odd expression before he turned on his heel and walked the other way.

 

“I’m going to go look for Trevor.” He called, his voice strained.

 

    Lindsay glanced at me and shrugged before some of the others trickled in, including Ryan. I felt my ears grow hot remembering what I had overheard last night as he joined me on the fountain. 

 

“So. First Hogsmeade tip of the year.”

 

I nodded. “First one of your last year here.”

 

Now it was his turn to nod. “Let’s make this trip a great one then, huh?”

 

“Yeah. The best one yet.” I smiled as I watched all of our friends gather together.

 

    A cool, crisp air swept us along to the village and laughter went along with it to announce our arrival before we entered the streets. The group split up, with some heading to the joke shop, a few going straight to Honeydukes, and more disappearing into the crowd and heading further down the cobble road. I wandered around for a bit, enjoying the bustle of the small village before ducking into the bookstore. The shelves were covered in rows of books, their spines begging to be pulled out and read. It felt like I was only there for a few minutes when Larry and Ashley found me. 

 

“Hey! Everyone’s looking for you.”

 

I scowled slightly. “I just walked in here.”

 

Ashley smiled. “It’s been an hour and a half, Renee.”

 

My eyes went wide. “Are you serious?!? But I had shopping to do!”

 

Larry laughed as I rushed past them and out into the street. “We’ll be at the Broomsticks when you’re done!”

 

    I went about my business, barely acknowledging my friends as I passed them. After another half an hour or so I walked into The Three Broomsticks and slumped into a booth. Lindsay and Steffie stopped their conversation to turn towards me questioningly. 

 

“You alright? You look exhausted.” Lindsay furrowed her brow as Michael, Gavin, and Meg joined us. Michael was carrying two mugs of butterbeer and handed one to Lindsay.

Kent followed with one for Steffie, who muttered her thanks before turning her attention back to me. “Where were you?”

 

“I uh… was in the bookstore.” I replied sheepishly.

 

Kent shook his head. “The entire time? Did anyone go with you?”

 

“Of course not! Why do you think she was able to be in there for so long?!?” Gavin quipped, his voice light but his words sharp.

 

Meg gave him a warning look as more of the group joined us. Geoff was excited as he slid into the booth beside me. “Did you see the new books that came in?!?”

 

I opened my mouth to respond, but Michael laughed. “She should’ve since she was there for fucking forever!”

 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the younger boy and Jeremy bristled. An odd silence fell before laughter came forward from another part of the room.

 

“Well! If it isn’t the little lump! How are you enjoying Hogsmeade? Been to the sweet shop yet?”

 

My stomach dropped as I recognized the voices of Larry’s bullies. Ryan clenched his jaw and watched the interaction closely.

 

“If he had been there, they would’ve put a sign saying they were closed! Eaten out of stock!” They all laughed as they inched closer, and I could see that Ryan was fuming.

 

“Come on… all of your little friends here and what? You’re left carrying the bags?”

 

I frowned when I realized that Larry was standing guard over my bags that I had left near the edge of the booth. Ryan met my eyes and finally stood. Geoff and Kent joined him.

 

“Hey! You done? Cause I’m getting real tired of listening to you.” Ryan’s voice was deeper than normal, and set shivers down my spine.

 

“You’re the one who… where’s the little bitch?”

 

Geoff shifted his weight, and I could no longer see them. “You’re dealing with us now. And we’re telling you to leave. Now.”

 

“We’re not saying it again.” Kent echoed, his voice more steady than I expected.

 

“Fine. But you and that girl better watch your backs.”

 

    I turned just as Ryan stepped forward and grabbed the bully by the shirt, pulling him close. I couldn’t hear what he said, but judging by the horror in his captive’s eyes, it wasn’t pleasant. When he let go, Ryan stepped back and the three bullies scurried away. When they were long gone, the group settled back down. I watched Ryan as he turned and sat down and when he met my eyes I offered a kind smile. He returned it before joining in a conversation with Trevor and Matt.

 

On the walk back to Hogwarts, the moonlight made the silence even more eerie. We all talked to keep the stillness at bay, and soon I found myself beside Jeremy, Trevor, Matt, and Andy. 

 

“I’m telling you that we shouldn’t have gotten it because I’m not doing it.” Trevor shakes his head.

 

Jeremy and Matt protested. “We have money on this,Trevor. You are doing this.”

 

“I will if you will.”

 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” I finally asking after listening to them bicker.

 

“They bet me that I wouldn’t get the magic hair dye-”

 

“The one that changes your hair to any random color.” Matt grinned.

 

Trevor glared at the interruption. “And put it in and leave it for a month.”

 

“So, you got the dye but now you won’t do it?”

 

Jeremy nodded. “He’s being a pansy.” 

 

“If you do it and hate the color, I’ll do it and suffer with you.” I offered.

 

Trevor shook his head. “Just my luck, you’ll end up loving yours! No deal.”

 

“We already paid you!”

 

I laughed at the joint protest. “Well, if you already have the money then you absolutely have to do it.”

 

Trevor glanced at me. “You’ll do it too?”

 

“Only if you hate yours.” I nodded.

 

“Deal.” 


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt...

    The next morning was quiet. A few students were gathered in small groups eating breakfast and muttering about one thing or another, but I didn’t pay them any mind and ate my food in peace. 

 

    The serene moment was broken when a group rushed in, their voices making me roll my eyes and pretend that I didn’t know them. That was impossible when they saw me and crowded around my seat. 

 

“You don’t have to dye your hair!”

 

“I love this stuff! We have to get more next time!”

 

“If my hair turns to shit, I’m going to punch you.”

 

   I blinked as they all spoke at once with too much enthusiasm for an early morning. When they finally settled down and started to eat, I glanced at Trevor’s hair. It was as if he had dipped his head in a snowbank and the white powder had stuck there instead of melting off, and took me by surprise as it was a complete change from his usual jet black hair.

 

“Trevor… your hair…” I muttered, my eyes glued to the white locks as they fell in front of his eyes.

 

He turned towards the sound of my voice with a smile and brushed his hair back. “I know. Isn’t it great?!? It could have gone so much worse!”

 

Before I had a chance to respond, a group of Gryffindors walked in and sneered at Trevor. “Oh look. It’s another Draco Malfoy. I wonder if we should warn the Headmaster that he’s going to betray her.”

 

   Trevor’s smile faded and was replaced by a pained expression as Jeremy frowned into his plate. The rest of our meal was full of quiet tension and we went to class with those words echoing in our heads.

* * *

 

    A few days later, I walked past Michael and Andy on my way to class with the Gryffindors. Andy looked angry and Michael was calming him, which was an unusual sight and made me stop in my tracks.

 

“Everything alright?” I lowered my voice as other students passed us.

 

Michael glanced at me. “Andy hexed another Gryff earlier.”

 

“What? Why?”

Andy turned and his voice was harsh. “You know why. The same reason why Trevor doesn’t like his hair anymore.”

 

I clenched my jaw and nodded. “You know what? I would’ve done the same thing.”

 

Michael’s eyes went wide and Andy grinned. “Really? But you’re a-”

 

“A what? A Hufflepuff? A girl?” I shrugged. “I can still throw a hex if I need to, and believe me, I need to.”

 

“No you don’t.” Michael sighed. “Let Alfredo, Gavin and I take care of our house. You guys just go to class.” He nodded towards the door with an unyielding look, and that was the end of our conversation.

* * *

 

    When class was over, I was packing up my things when I overheard my classmates talking. My blood began to boil and I took a deep breath as I listened.

 

“What if he’s related to Malfoy and finally decided to embrace it?”

 

“I wonder if he has a Dark Mark too, just like the rest of them.”

 

“I bet Potter will kill him just like he killed-.”

 

   I turned and pulled my wand out in a swift movement, the words coming to my lips before I could even think to stop myself. Suddenly, their skin began to swell and they screamed in pain. The professor was alerted and I walked out the door, following the rest of the crowd out of the room. Trevor and Jeremy were walking by and heard the echoes of the screaming inside.

 

“Renee? Are you okay?” Trevor tried to see into the room, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, continuing my escape.

 

“Walk now, explain later.” I replied, keeping my head low so they didn’t see the angry tears in my eyes. We made it to a secluded alcove before I stopped and released the tension in my shoulders. “I hexed them.”

 

Jeremy’s face lit up with a proud grin, but Trevor scowled. “Why? Why would you do that?”

 

“You didn’t hear what they were saying about you! About your hair! About…” I stopped myself and sighed, not meeting his eyes. “I couldn’t just do nothing.”

 

“Andy already hexed them once.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Obviously it didn’t work because they’re still talking.”

 

Trevor was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Thank you, but I think I can handle it from here. No more hexes.”

 

Jeremy pouted but I nodded in agreement before walking to my next class.

* * *

 

    “You know, studying would be easier in the library.” Kent muttered as he joined me in the common room. I pulled my books back onto the piles they were slipping off of and rolled my eyes.

 

“If I go out there, I might run into those Gryffs, and if I run into them, I’ll do something I’ll regret.”

 

Kent nodded. “And so you’re hiding behind your books.”

 

“And so I’m hiding behind my books.” I nodded in agreement and settled back into my studies. 

 

“Your thesis is wrong.” 

 

I jumped and Kent chuckled as a disembodied voice appeared over my shoulder. Glancing over, I glared at Ray as he read my piece of parchment. “Oh? And are you going to help me fix it or are you just going to float there and judge me NOT so silently?”

 

“Dude. I can’t hold a quill. How can I help you/”

 

“How about opening your mouth? Merlin knows you can do that.” I muttered.

 

Geoff walked past and sighed. “Why are you arguing with the ghost boy?”

 

“He started it.” I replied, getting frustrated.

 

Kent grinned behind his paper and Geoff rolled his eyes.

 

“Behave. I already heard about the hex.”

 

I ducked my head and paled slightly. “Who told you?”

 

“Jeremy was boasting to Michael, who told Gavin, who mentioned it to Meg, who yelled at Ryan.”

 

Kent rose his head. “Ryan told Jack and I. Who were discussing it when Geoff walked in tonight.”

 

“News travels fast, huh?”

 

Geoff sank into a chair. “Why did you do it?”

 

“Because they were hurting Trevor and I couldn’t stand it. All he did was dye his hair and he was happy with it and now just because it’s white and he’s a Slytherin and he’s tall people are calling him… THAT and saying that he’s going to... “ I was starting to hyperventilate and my voice was shaking. “No one deserves to be treated like that, least of all him, or any one of my friends! So YES! I HEXED THEM!” I stood and drew the attention of the entire room as the older two tried to calm me down.

 

“Alright, I get it. I’m not mad.”

 

I rolled my eyes as I gathered my things magically and made them organize themselves into my arms. “I get it. The whole ‘I’m not mad, I’m disappointed’ route? I thought you were above that.” 

 

“Renee… that’s not-” Geoff protested.

 

I shook my head. “Save it for the first years, Geoffrey. I’m going to bed.”

* * *

 

    The next Hogsmeade trip was less chaotic, and I was the first one to claim a large booth in the corner of the crowded bar. I was nestled into the middle, reading a borrowed copy of one of Geoff’s favorite books. The story was so intriguing that I barely heard Steffie and Trevor as they argued. That was until my name came up.

 

“You have to tell Renee how you feel!” Steffie huffed.

 

“No I don’t, because I don’t feel any certain way. And you won’t say anything either.”

 

Their footsteps came closer, and I buried my face deeper in my book so they couldn’t see the confusion in my eyes. “Oh! Uh… Hey.” Steffie exclaimed with a smile before sitting down across from me. “How was shopping?”

 

“It was okay. I didn’t really need too much so I came early.” My voice was meek and I glanced at Trevor, his expression unreadable.

 

“I’ll go get our drinks.” He stated before turning on his heel. A few snickers followed him through the room and I clenched my fist around my book, itching to grab my wand.

 

Steffie shook her head. “Don’t even think about it. I heard what you did to the other kids.”

 

More familiar voices entered the building as I rolled my eyes. “So you’re my babysitter now too?”

 

She opened my mouth to respond but then her jaw dropped as her attention went towards the new arrivals. “What the hell did you do?”

 

I scowled and sat forward to see Jeremy’s smiling face… and a shock a bright green hair. He glanced at Matt, who playfully flipped his long hair to reveal the pink ends to his dark locks. “Does Trevor know?”

 

“Does Trevor know-” We all turned at the sound of glass hitting the table a little bit too hard. “What the fuck did you do?”

 

Jeremy’s smile faded at the tone in Trevor’s voice, and Matt glanced at me for assistance. “They uh… wanted to join you in looking amazing. You got some for me, right?”

 

“What?” Matt blinked and I rose my eyebrows at him. “Oh! Yeah! We got you a box.”

 

“Can’t wait to see what color your hair will turn.” Jeremy quipped.

 

Steffie nodded, finally getting the hint. “I bet it’ll be purple.”

 

Trevor narrowed his eyes at all of us before finally smiling. “Alright. When we get back tonight we’ll see what color Renee will turn.”

 

I took a deep breath as everyone else filtered in, our conversation forgotten in the chaos of the group.

 

    Later that night, the five of us were crowded into the washroom in the Room of Requirement while the rest of the group played games and carried on in the main room. Steffie had her wand and the box, while the boys were watching closely. After the box was emptied and the incantation said, we waited to see what color my hair would turn. 

 

“It should have turned by now, right? Ours turned sooner.” Jeremy frowned.

 

I glanced at him through the mirror. “You guys have less hair.”

 

“Trevor’s turned faster, and his hair was way darker than yours to begin with.” Matt added.

 

Trevor sighed and ran his hand through his hair, with was still white. “We’ll have to be patient, Matty.” I replied.

 

A minute or so later, Trevor gasped. “I can see color!” 

 

Sure enough, my hair had started to turn a dark blue, like a clear night sky. Steffie smiled. “I bet that if you wait longer it’ll get brighter.”

 

Jeremy shook his head. “I like the dark blue. It goes well with your eyes.”

 

I thought for a moment and watched my hair lighten a touch more, as if the sun was brightening it. “I like it the way it is.” Steffie nodded and waved her wand to set it before we all left the room to join the others.

 

“AYYY! She’s done!” Jeremy announced, making everyone stop what they were doing and look at us. 

 

    Neal and Larry exchanged small smiles with Ashley before going back to their game, but Meg and Lindsay jumped up and ran over. This earning them multiple disgruntled looks and comments from their boyfriends because they had abandoned the game that they were in the middle of. 

 

“It’s so cute! And look, Ryan! It’s Raven colors!” Meg exclaimed as she glanced over her shoulder at her tall friend. Ryan met my eyes sheepishly and offered a reassuring smile, but refrained from commenting.

 

Geoff, Jack, and Kent all shook their heads. “You guys are so weird.” Geoff muttered.

 

“Says the guy who already has a tattoo!” I countered.

 

“That’s different! That’s art!”

 

I scoffed. “And this was in support of a friend, since someone-” I shot him a pointed look. “Won’t let me jinx anyone.”

 

Jack stood and walked into the small kitchen area. “No, he said no hexes. Jinxes are different.”

 

“Not helping!” Geoff scolded amidst the scattered laughter. 

 

    When we all settled back down, I wandered over to Ryan. He was hunched over the table, a roll of parchment and quill nearby while he read a passage out of an old, crumbling book.

 

“So, what do you really think of my new hair color?”

 

He jumped at the sound of my voice and I smirked. “I… I like it. Could have been much worse. But you could pull off any color.” He muttered before going back to his book.

 

“Do you need help? I could look for something if you need me to? Like I used to…”

 

He sighed and rubbed his temple, leaving a black smudge of ink on his skin. “I’m alright. Thank you, though.”

 

“Oh. Okay…” I stood awkwardly for a moment, then glanced at his temple again. “You have ink-”

 

“WILL YOU JUST GO?” Ryan bellowed, his outburst making the rest of the room fall silent. “I don’t need or want your help, okay? Just go and play with the other kids.”

 

    Tears filled my eyes and my vision blurred, but I nodded and turned silently. Before I knew it, I was entering the common room and falling into my bed, letting the tears flow freely.


	6. Toad-ally Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has some explaining to do. But can they do it while they are transfigured?

    When the weather started to change, I took that as a sign that I needed to hibernate and stay in the common room as much as possible. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Ryan didn’t dare enter the area without being scolded by every Hufflepuff and the Fat Friar.

 

I just enjoyed the warmth and coziness of the space and the serenity it brought.

 

    On the rare times that I ventured out, one of my friends always just so happened to find me and walk me to class or to the library. On one such occasion, I found that Steffie was sent to escort me to Herbology, and I huffed.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter. I’m fine.”

 

She didn’t respond, but offered a disbelieving look as we walked out of the castle. After a bit, she elbowed me. “Want to go visit Hagrid?”

 

“I have class, and he’s teaching.”

 

“But imagine how happy he’ll be when he sees you! And when was the last time you went to visit him?” She prodded with a glint of mischief in her eye.

 

I bit my lip in thought, then nodded. “Alright. But if Sprout gets mad, you’re taking the fall.”

 

    Steffie beamed as we changed course and headed towards Hagrid’s hut and away from the welcoming greenhouses. Professor Sprout’s voice carried in the chilly air as she greeted my classmates and I knew that she could see us, but didn’t look back as we entered the warm hut. Hagrid had left Fang in there this time, so he was probably teaching in the Forest. 

 

“How about some tea?” Steffie grinned as she reached for the large kettle on the stove.

 

I put my bag down and sank into an oversized chair. “Alright. But don’t make a mess. Hagrid puts up with enough shit as it is.”

 

Steffle gasped in mock shock. “Me? Make a mess?” She motioned to the room. “Have you looked at this place?”

 

“Be nice.” I glared as Fang placed his huge head on my lap. The tea finished brewing quickly and we sat in silence for a while before I met her eyes, knowing that she had been carefully watching me. “I know why you did this. And why you guys have been trading off walking with me.”

 

“Renee, we-”

 

I put my hand up and shook my head, not wanting to hear an explanation until I had said my piece. “He hurt me, Stef. And I’m not going to pretend that everything is okay, because it’s not. I… All I wanted was to…” I stopped and stared at my tea as a single tear fell into it, creating ripples.

 

“You have feelings for him, don’t you?” Her voice was soft, like I was a balloon that would pop if she spoke too loud. 

 

“I used to… I think. But now I can’t even hear his name without my heart breaking.”

 

Steffie frowned and opened her mouth to respond when the door to the hut swung open and Hagrid rushed in, his face flushed. “I saw the smoke and thought me hut was on fire! But then I saw the light! What’re doin’ here?”

 

I wiped my face and smiled up at him. “Surprising you.”

 

“Well, you shoulda waited until I was here!” He replied before noticing the tears in my eyes. “What’s happened?”

 

Steffie sighed. “One of the guys-”

 

“It was the hot-head, wasn’t it?!? I always knew he was trouble!”

 

I laughed and shook my head. “No, Hagrid. It was… It was Ryan.” I sighed and glanced at Steffie. “He uh… he broke my heart and I’m finding it really hard to be able to be near him again.”

 

Hagrid frowned and took a few moments to glance between Steffie, me, and the floor before speaking. “Come now. Any fella who makes you go runnin’ isn’t worth the time.” He then nodded as if he had decided something, and reached for his pink umbrella. “I’ll walk you back to the castle.”

 

Steffie and I exchanged worried looks before dashing out the door after him, almost running to keep up. “Hagrid, why do you have your umbrella?”

 

“Don’t know what you’ll find out here. World’s a dangerous place.” He replied, a small smile creeping into his face.

 

My eyes went wide and I grabbed Hagrid’s arm. “Hagrid, you can’t perform magic! Especially not on him!”

 

    This time we didn’t get a response, only a wink and a playful gleam in his eye as we neared the castle. My heart was racing and my stomach dropped when I saw Geoff and Jack near the entrance to the hall- with Ryan between them. His eyes went wide when he saw me, but the color drained from his face when he realized that I was latched into Hagrid’s arm.

 

“Oi! Boy! Who do you think you are, hurting her?!? She’s done nothin’ wrong but be a good friend to everyone! Be it a Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, or a measly Ravenclaw like your pathetic self. She is friends wit ‘em! And if you can’t see that, then… then you’re nothin’ but a toad!” As he bellowed the last word, Hagrid raised his umbrella and sparks flew out. I gasped and stepped forward just as Ryan shrunk, transforming into a large toad. 

 

“Oh no! What did you do?” Geoff gasped in amazement as Jack scooped up the angry looking toad.

 

A small crowd had gathered, and they muttered louder as we stood trying to figure out our next steps. “What’s the commotion out here?” McGonagall's voice rose above the crowd and I took a deep breath to prepare for the lecture of a lifetime.

 

“Well, you see professor-” Hagrid started, tucking his umbrella away in his belt.

 

McGonagall stared at me and I tried to hide my face until I couldn’t stand it anymore and finally faced her. She narrowed her eyes at me then pointed at the toad. “Is that Mr. Haywood?” I nodded, clenching my jaw. She glanced at the others in our group, then nodded once. “Bring him to my office and I’ll change him back. You all will resume your schedules.” She met my eyes. “You and I will have tea.”

 

I opened my mouth to argue, but she was already turning to leave. Jack motioned with the toad and I sighed. “Alright. I guess I have to take the fucking toad.”

 

“Don’t squish him.” Geoff warned. “As much as you want to.”

 

I met his eyes, then glanced at the gross creature that Jack had gently placed in my cupped hands. “No one speaks of this. Ever.”

 

They all shook their heads and I turned to walk quickly to the Headmaster’s office, cursing Ryan and his toadness the entire way there.

* * *

 

    Angry voices made me stop in my tracks on the steps leading to the office. A stream of pale light peeked through the crack left in the open door, like it was meant to be closed but hadn’t quite made it. The toad shifted and I glared at him.

 

“I will throw you if you move again.” I whispered, earning myself a disgruntled croak.

 

Moving silently closer to the door, the voices were clearer. I sank to the floor and set the toad down, staring at him as I listened.

 

“So what are you going to do? You know that it was Hagrid who did it.” Ray’s tone was a mix of amusement, anger, and pride and a thick silence fell. “McG? What’s on your mind?”

 

I could hear her dress on the stone floor as she crossed the room. “They need to talk. I know that that is the very last thing that Renee wants-” she paused, and I took the time to take a shaky breath and close my eyes. “But there are too many unsaid words.”

 

The toad hopped over and put one foot on my shoe, and I sighed, wishing that I could muster up the courage to kick it away. “As for Hagrid… he was defending his dear friend. No harm shall come to him, but the girl abandoned her Herbology course in order for that visit to occur.”

 

“Are you really going to giver her detention or take house points because she needed to get out? If you did that then no one would have any class or points ever.” Ray scoffed.

 

“I suppose you are correct. Shall we invite her in, or allow the toad to continue to climb on her shoe while she listens to our every word?”

 

    I stood quickly as the large door swung open. McGonagall rose one eyebrow in a knowing fashion while Ray offered a slight wave to try to comfort me. The toad hopped in and croaked quickly, making Ray roll his eyes.

 

“Do we have to change him back? As annoying as the croaking is, the yelling is worse.”

 

“I agree.” I muttered as I followed meekly after the toad, watching him. “So do you want to change him back first?”

 

McGonagall shook her head and lead me to a table, where she had set a kettle and a few cups of tea. “You need a chance to speak before the…” she glanced at the toad and cleared her throat. “Other party has their say.”

 

“In other words, you talk then the toad.” Ray grinned.

 

I smirked and sat on a chair on the opposite side of the table. Silence covered the entire room like a blanket until Ray groaned. When I flicked my eyes towards him, he motioned to the toad. “Hagrid turned him into a toad because I told him that he hurt me.” The words rushed out of my mouth, but McGonagall only nodded, urging me to continue. “He… Ryan... “ I turned and stared at the toad, feeling anger boil. “I was trying to help. All I ever want to do is help him, and usually he’s fine with it, but this time... “

 

The toad croaked and scooted back slightly as I stood, eyes locked on him. “Why couldn’t you just tell me to go away? I would have, you know. If you had asked, I would have turned and walked away and left you to whatever you were doing. But instead, you freaked out and turned my simple question into an attack.”

 

“Calm down. Drink your tea.” McGonagall’s voice soothed me and I froze.

 

My voice was low and cut through the tension. “And just so you know, a side effect for that stupid hair powder is to reveal what you want most. Did you even see what color is was?” 

 

Ray’s eyes went wide and he moved closer as McGonagall withdrew her wand. “Now. you will sit and drink some tea before I restore Mr. Haywood.” I obeyed as she watched me, then nodded. “He was silent during your confession, so I expect you to offer the same respect.”

 

“Of course he was silent,” Ray grumbled. “He’s a fucking toad!” 

 

    I hid my smile as McGonagall rose her wand. Suddenly, Ryan was standing in front of her. He blinked a few times and tried to look around the Headmaster, but she refused to allow him.

 

“Mr. Haywood, please recount your side of the night in question.”

 

He huffed. “You mean when I lost one of my best friends because I was an asshole? Sure. Let’s talk about that.”

 

“I would correct your language, but I will refrain this time.”

 

Ryan nodded and leaned against a table across the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with all of us. “So, that night while all of you were in the other room dyeing your hair, I was studying for my NEWTS. I know that we usually study together, but you couldn’t help me with this because you’re too young. And I was trying to think of how to tell you that, but then…”

 

“Then what?” Ray prodded.

 

“Then I realized that you are too young.” He finally met my eyes. “I can’t… we can’t…” His eyes glistened and he glanced at my darkening hair, which still had a tint of blue. “I knew what the blue meant. I always knew what the blue meant.” He stood straighter and put his hands in his pants pockets. “But we can’t.”

 

I nodded and stood, facing him with a clenched jaw. “Because I’m too young.”

 

McGonagall walked between us, breaking our eye contact. “I am ordering you two… well, it would be cruel to say that you cannot contact each other…”

 

“Don’t worry, Headmaster. I don’t want to be anywhere near him.” I turned on my heel and left the office, glad that there were no footsteps following me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns are the best, okay? I can't help it sometimes.


	7. Obliviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the snow comes a fresh start... but at what cost?

    It started to snow the next day, and I sat on a cold bench in the courtyard watching the flakes fall and enjoying the silence while my mind screamed with the words that were exchanged in the Headmaster’s office. Footsteps echoed on the stones and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Geoff lean against a pillar near me.

 

“Jack told me you left the common room, so I went to the library, but you weren’t there. I went to the Game Room but didn’t see you in there either. So I have been searching the castle for hours for any sign of you and was about to give up, when I saw the snow falling. I had a feeling that you would be near it.”

 

    A soft silence fell and I sighed before leaning into Geoff’s hip. He chuckled and pulled me closer, letting me enjoy the stillness of the moment. As we watched the world turn white, tears pricked my eyes.

 

“Geoff… thank you for not making me talk about it.”

 

“You’ll talk when you’re ready.” His voice was soft, and the fabric that I rested my head against turned into a pillow.

 

“You’ve seen him, haven’t you? When you were looking for me.” I felt Geoff’s body stiffen and knew that my assumption was correct. “Where?”

 

Geoff cleared his throat. “The snow hasn’t let up at all, has it? I bet they’ll cancel Quidditch and-”

 

I moved so that I could see his face. The worry was clear in his bright eyes, but he was smiling. “Geoffrey. Tell me where he is so that I can avoid that place like the plague.”

 

“He’s in the Game Room, sitting with all of our friends who are worried out of their minds.” He sighed and moved to sit on the other side of the bench, gently cradling my hands in his. “We know that something big happened. And I know that you need time and space but…” He motioned to the rest of the courtyard, which had a generous layer of snow draped over the fountain and suffocating the planters where bright flowers had once flourished. “It’s freezing out here, and you’re out here in a sweater and jeans. Do you even feel how cold your hands are?!?”

 

I stared at the blinding snowfall before slowly letting my eyes focus on our hands. His were pale and healthy-looking, but turning pink where they touched mine, which were bright red. It was then that I realized that I had lost feeling in my fingertips. “Geoff… can we go inside now?” Tears rolled down my cheeks and he quickly wiped them away before standing.

 

“Let’s get you to the common room and by the fire. Jack should still be there and we can send him to the kitchen for some hot cocoa. How does that sound?” He muttered as he wrapped his arm around me protectively and lead me through the halls.

“That sounds… excellent.” I sighed, starting to thaw slightly. As we made our way to the safety of our common room, footsteps echoed on the stones towards us. 

 

“Hey, Geoff? Did you find-” The voice made me freeze in my tracks just before we rounded the corner, but Geoff kept going and ran straight into Ryan’s chest. “-Renee!”

 

Geoff instantly jumped back to shield me against Ryan’s eyes. “Yeah. I found her. Now if you could excuse us.” He tried to angle his body so that I could slide past, but Ryan was taller and and broader, and used both to his advantage.

 

“Renee? Are you okay? What happened?” His voice was laced with concern, and I winced before shrinking away from his gaze.

 

“Don’t, Ryan.” Geoff’s voice was no longer the soft and caring one that I was so used to; it was replaced with a threat that Ryan was surprised to hear. “Let her go.”

 

Ryan nodded and backed off, letting us pass without another word. 

* * *

 

    Geoff had just shut the round door behind us when Jack jumped up and engulfed me in a huge hug. He was warm and soft, and I sighed as he rubbed my back and murmured softly into my ear. 

 

“I don’t know what happened, but I will be here for you. I will fight for you. You’re my family and you always will be.”

 

Tears filled my eyes again and Geoff clapped his hand onto Jack’s back. “Let her go change and warm up, big guy. Mind getting us some treats from the kitchen? I’ll get the comfy stuff.” Jack nodded and released me. He ducked his head quickly but I could see that his eyes were glistening as he left. 

 

“Is Renee in there?” Matt’s unmistakable voice greeted Jack, and I sighed before answering.

 

“I’m here.” Geoff watching Matt closely as he walked quickly into the room and his eyes darted between the two of us. An awkward silence filled the air until I rolled my eyes. “I’m going to go change.”

 

As I turned the corner and seemily left the room, Matt whispered to Geoff. “Is she okay? She doesn’t look too good.”

 

“How the fuck do you expect her to look?!? You heard Ray! Ryan was a complete dick to her for no goddamn reason other than he was too busy and she’s too young. Like… what the fuck?!? And then… then when I found her, she was just sitting in the courtyard. Not moving. Just… sitting and watching the snow. It would’ve been pretty if she wouldn’t have almost lost her fucking fingers.”

 

Matt sighed. “We’ll keep an eye on her. But for now, the three of us and Kent have to keep her in this room. I’m sure McG will understand.”

 

“She fucking better.”

 

    I had heard all I could bare to, so I hurried to my dorm and changed into warmer clothes. When I was closing my trunk, I glimpsed a picture from last year. It was the entire group in our Game Room, and we were all smiling and laughing. I was sitting beside Ryan, and we exchanged glances over and over as the picture played. Mesmerized, I grabbed the picture and stared at it the entire way back to the common room. I could hear talking near the fire, and stopped walking before I got there.

 

“Hey!” Kent greeted.

 

“What do you have there?” Jack questioned. 

 

Movement and then a shadow over my shoulder still did not draw my gaze away from our smiling faces, anger starting to reignite within me. “I remember this! It was our all nighter during Christmas Break! Man, that was a great time.” Matt’s happy voice made me more upset, and I shoved the photo into his chest, knocking him back slightly. 

 

“If you like it so much, fucking keep it. Keep all of it.”

 

Kent stood now, a questioning look on his face. “Keep what, Renee?”

 

“The happiness! I don’t want it anymore!” A strand of blue hair fell in my eyes, infuriating me more. “I don’t want anything that reminds me of HIM!” I screamed as I yanked my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at myself. “Obliviate!” 

 

“No!” Geoff and Jack yelled in unison, jumping forward but knowing they were too late as I fell to the floor. 

 

I blinked, sitting up and rubbing my head. “Hey, guys… Why are you looking at me like that?” The four young men surrounding me exchanged glances before Ray appeared.

 

“Hey, Renee. You feeling any better since your showdown with Ryan yesterday?”

 

Geoff opened his mouth to yell at the ghost, but I frowned. “Who’s Ryan?”

* * *

 

“I’m telling you… she just screamed and obliviated herself. So far she knows all of us, but doesn’t remember Ryan at all.” Matt whispered to Jeremy and Trevor the next day at breakfast.

 

I walked up and grinned at the trio. “Morning! Mind if I join you?” They all motioned to the empty seat beside Jeremy and I took it. “Did you see that they cancelled Magical Creatures and Herbology today? That means that we only have Transfiguration. And I heard that McG is taking over again.”

 

The three exchanged curious looks as Larry and Neal joined the group. “Hey!” Trevor greeted, sending a pointed look towards Jeremy and Matt. “How’s Ryan?”

 

I scowled in confusion, but stayed silent as I ate my toast. “He’s studying like always. And trying to figure out how to get on this one’s good side.” Larry grinned as he elbowed me.

 

“Me? Why would someone I don’t know be trying to get on my good side?”

 

Larry and Neal frowned and they all met eyes across the table before changing the subject. “Do you guys have any plans after class today?”

 

“Studying mostly. How about you?” 

 

Neal ducked his head slightly. “Yeah. Same.”

 

I smiled and elbowed Jeremy before nodding at Neal. “It’s alright Neal. We don’t all have to go to Hogsmeade together.”

 

“Have fun you two.” Jeremy winked before turning back to his meal.

 

Larry’s eyes went wide as he looked between us. “Well, time for class. See you later.” I announced, rising and placing my hand on Jeremy’s shoulder so I could get up easier.

 

“We’ll be right there!” Trevor called after my retreating back before leaning over the table towards Larry and Neal, who did the same. “She used obliviate on herself to get rid of all of her memories about Ryan.”

 

“And when we say all, we mean all. The good, bad and the ugly. It’s gone.” Jeremy added.

 

Neal’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Why? When?”

 

“We’ll tell you the full story later. Just… don’t tell Ryan. Let Geoff or Jack do that.” Matt frowned, recalling how painful the blank look in her eyes was last night.

 

“Alright. But we should all be there in case it all goes to shit.” Larry replied. The others nodded before dispersing to go to class.

* * *

 

    After classes were finished, the younger group were all in the Game Room. I was playing against Alfredo, Michael, and Gavin in a racing game, and they were taking too much joy out of knocking me out of the map. 

 

“Oh come on! Again?!? Fucking really?” I complained as I restarted.

 

“Don’t suck so much and you’d be fine.” Michael grinned.

 

Gavin groaned as he fell off, and we both laughed. “I fell! No one was by me and I fell!”

 

“Stop your whining!” Jeremy called from the other couch, where he sat watching the game. He was studying but had finished and was waiting to join the game.

 

    Suddenly, voices came through the door that sent all of the others in the room into high alert. I scowled and glanced around as Michael paused the game. Geoff and Jack had entered with a tall 7th year Ravenclaw with light brown hair that turned carmel with the light, and eyes that glimmered a magnificent blue that rivaled my own. The trio froze when they saw me, and the Ravenclaw smiled.

 

“Renee! I’m so glad you’re here! I have so much that I want to say to you.” He rushed forward and grabbed ahold of my hands before I could react. “The first thing I want to say is I’m sorry. I hurt you and I know that there is no way that I can take that pain away.”

 

“She already did.” Muttered a bored voice over my shoulder. 

 

“Ray, stay out of this.” Geoff warned. The Ravenclaw glanced at the ghost, then at me, where I stood with a confused and scared expression. “Ryan, let go of her.”

 

He obeyed, and I pulled my hands back towards the safety of my own body, holding them against my chest. “Renee… Please say something.” His voice was soft and pleading, and pulled at something in my head.

 

“I… I don’t know you.” I replied before turning and crossing the room towards Lindsay and Meg, who looked confused but wrapped their arms around me protectively.

 

The Ravenclaw boy- Ryan- looked crushed, and his eyes flicked around the room to each of my friends for reassurance, like a lost child. “I don’t understand… How?” His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he turned his back to me to face Geoff and Jack. “What did you do?” His tone was harsh, and I flinched.

 

“We didn’t do it. She did. You broke her so much that she-”

 

“She erased you.” Matt finished from the other side of the room, making Ryan turn back to the rest of the room. 

 

“She used Obliviate? On herself? Because of me?” Ryan whispered, staring at his hands.

 

Ray chuckled. “Bout time you pieced it together, Sherlock.” That earned him another glare from Geoff, but he was otherwise ignored while everyone else started asking questions.

 

I sank into a chair and curled up, trying to make myself small as the voices rose around me.

 

“Ryan! You dumbfuck!”

 

“You are so fucking lucky that she’s okay, cause if she wasn’t-”

 

“What happened yesterday that made her snap?”

 

    Everyone spoke at once in varying degrees of anger and confusion, and I clamped my hands over my ears to block them out. Just as it was getting to be too much, another pair of hands were on top of mine, and a face was coming into focus in front of me.

 

“Just breathe, Renee. Come on.” Jeremy took a deep breath and I did the same, and we released our breaths at the same time. “Good. Again.” We repeated the process a few more times before my breathing was back to normal and my eyes were completely focused again.

 

“Thank you, Jeremy. For everything.”

 

He smirks, his eyes bright. “Say the word and I’m here.” I nodded, and stood carefully. Jeremy reached out to steady me and I took his arm gladly.

 

Everyone was still arguing, and I scowled as I rose my voice. “HEY!” The room fell silent and all eyes turned towards me. “I don’t know who you are, but my friends seem to think that you’re important, so make yourself at home I guess. As for everyone else, don’t treat anyone any different, okay? Something happened that must have been just between us, so please just leave it at that.”

 

They all nodded and dispersed, going back to their separate activities. I was left standing with Jeremy, who offered me a kind smile. “You look like you could use a laugh.” 

 

“I don’t remember much about the last few days, but I know that I could most definitely use a laugh.”

 

    Jeremy grinned and lead me to a table where a stack of parchment sat. He drew quickly, glancing up at me a few times before going back to work. After a few minutes, he sat back and pulled out his wand.

 

“You ready?” I nodded eagerly, and he waved his wand at the drawing. 

 

    My eyes were glued to the parchment as it seeming came to life and acted out a scene. A stick figure walked along the table looking glum until it came upon another figure, this one wearing a bow. That one also looked melancholy, and they didn’t notice that they were walking towards each other until they had bumped into the other one. Suddenly, a kitten came bouncing in and woven between and around the two figures as they were sprawled on the floor, causing them to laugh in spite of their predicament. The bow-topped figure picked up the kitten, and the other figure stood and offered its hand to the other, which was taken with a smile. When both figures were standing, they shared a small kiss before the kitten leapt away, making the scene fall.

 

“Jeremy! That was incredible!” I laughed as I applauded. “Was that supposed to be us?”

 

He blushed slightly and ducked his head, avoiding my gaze. “Maybe… I just like you. But it’s alright if you don’t like me. I understand.”

 

I reached over and held his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. “I like you too, J.”

 

“Really!?!?”  he screeched, his entire face stretching into a smile before he composed himself. “I mean… that’s awesome.”

 

“You’re a dork.” I chuckled, shaking my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! My week has been hectic and I haven't had much time to write. Luckily I planned ahead!


	8. Interfere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spells have after-effects...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but hopefully you like it!

    “Hey. Wake the fuck up. You sleep too long.”

 

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Ray hovering over my bed, an annoyed expression spread across his face. “The hell you want, ghostie?” I muttered as I rolled over.

 

“If I were alive, I would slap you. McGonagall wants to talk to you about the stunt you pulled.” My eyes shot open. “Yeah. Might want to get up now.”

 

“She’s mad, isn’t she?” 

 

Ray shook his head. “More like… concerned and disappointed.”

 

I groaned again and pulled the blankets over my head. “That’s even worse! Why can’t she just be mad like a normal person?!?”

 

“She doesn’t roll like that.” Ray chuckled. “Come on. It’s tea time.”

 

After I had gotten dressed and ready, Ray escorted me to the Headmaster’s tower. I paused and glanced at the snow as it fell, then blinked at Ray. “I remember… something.”

 

Ray scowled. “How much do you remember?”

 

“It hurt…” I frowned and continued walking. 

 

    McGonagall was waiting for us with the door open when we arrived, and barely acknowledged me as I walked forward into her office. She had her back to the door, but turned her head slightly before turning back towards her desk. The room was silent and I sighed. 

 

“This is the girl, huh? She seems… unsteady.”

 

“Hush, Severus. No need to be a brute to this one.”

 

I glanced up at the wall of portraits to see that two of them were staring at me. I recognized both of them, and bit my lip anxiously.

 

“Look at her, Albus. What does she have to offer?” 

 

A soft click followed by the brush of fabric on stone made me turn to see that McGonagall was behind me. She gently placed her hand on my shoulder and glared at the stern-looking man on the wall. “This ‘unsteady’ girl performed a memory spell on herself. I for one would consider her brave.”

 

“I consider her scared.” He countered, making McGonagall stiffen.

 

“You two will never see eye to eye, will you?” The second man sighed with a shake of his head.

 

“Of course not. She’s on the ground and he’s hanging on the fucking wall.” Ray interjected, breaking the tension. McGonagall turned away from the wall, her hand guiding me to the seats and tea set.

 

    A tense silence filled the air as we sipped our tea. I didn’t want to start the conversation, and she was waiting for me to, so we were locked in a stalemate. Ray floated off to the side, his eyes darting between us like he was watching a silent tennis match. Finally, a knock on the open door broke the draw.

 

“Headmaster? May I-”

 

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as Ryan’s voice filled the room. McGonagall stood and her eyes flicked towards me briefly before walking towards the door. “I will send for you later, Mr. Haywood. We can talk then.”

 

“No. We’re finished here.” I stood and joined then at the door, meeting the Headmaster’s eyes with a determined look. “Goodbye, Professor.”

 

With that, I turned and left the tower. Ray followed with a grin. “You should have seen her face! And Dumbledore is so happy! You are a badass.”

 

I shrugged. “I didn’t feel like sitting there not talking about why I was there. And it seemed like whatever he wanted to talk about was important.”

 

“He wanted to talk about you.”

 

I paused, then continued on my way to the Great Hall. “That doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“It matters more than you think.” Ray muttered.

* * *

 

    The hall was full of students and Ray rolled his eyes before disappearing, leaving me alone to face our group of friends. They were talking animatedly about something and didn’t notice when I sat down. I grabbed toast and dished out some eggs before tea appeared in my mug, and I ate quietly while trying to piece together what the conversation was about.

 

“Good luck catching up.” Kent smirked as he leaned over, greeting me.

 

“I’m scared and confused.” I replied. “I’m guessing either a game pissed someone off, or a class?”

 

He shrugged. “A little bit of both. But does it really matter at this point?”

 

“Not at all. Pass the fruit?” 

 

Half an hour later, the conversation had changed and Lindsay turned to meet my eyes. “Renee! How long have you been sitting here?!?”

 

“Somewhere between ‘we better not have Transfiguration homework’ and ‘fuck you Gavin, your game sucks’. It was hard to follow.”

 

Meg laughed. “You followed well enough to pick that up.”

 

I shrugged and offered a slight smile. “I’ve been around all of you long enough to be able to pick out what you’re all talking about. Even without Ryan here to break up the fighting.” An odd silence fell as everyone exchanged glances with each other, and it took me a minute to notice that Ashley was giving me an apologetic and sad look. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

 

“You… you remembered him.” Neal muttered, his eyes meeting mine slightly before staring at his hands again.

 

Ray appeared again, but chose to silently hover just above the floor. He stared at me with a pointed look, and I sighed. “I remembered something earlier too, but it was more of a feeling than an actual memory.”

 

“What did you remember?” Gavin leaned forward, fully engrossed in the story and forgetting about the in-depth conversation he was having with Michael moments ago.

 

“It was cold and I was numb.” I glanced at Geoff as he ducked his head. “But my heart was broken. Like someone had stepped on it.” A strand of hair fell in my face, and I frowned. “I remember that I loved this color once, but then it hurt to see it.”

 

Suddenly, Trevor slammed his hands on the table. “It’s a nice day. We’re going to Hogsmeade or something to get us out of this fucking castle.” He met my wide eyes. “Let the past stay in the past. Let’s have some fun.”

 

    I nodded silently and some of the others agreed, so we departed to gather our coats before meeting back up near the large doors. When we got there, Hagrid was standing in front of the doors.

 

“Hello, Hagrid!” I greeted cheerfully.

 

He nodded curtly at me. “‘Ello. I hope you aren’t planning on going to the village.”

 

Alfredo nodded as he and the other Gryffindors joined us Puffs. “Yeah, that’s exactly where we were going to go.”

 

Hagrid shook his head. “I can’t let you out. Headmaster’s orders.”

 

Michael narrowed his eyes at the giant. “You can tell the Headmaster to shove her head up her-”

 

“Thank you, Hagrid! Do you know if we’ll be able to go tomorrow? We have some shopping to do before the holidays.” I interrupted, sending Michael a warning glance.

 

“They can go out tomorrow. The Headmaster doesn’t want you to leave the castle.” 

 

    Jack and Geoff grew angry now and started to argue, but I nodded and turned away. Somehow, I locked eyes with one of the portraits. It was the stern one who had called me ‘unsteady’. Severus. I maintained eye contact as I pulled out my wand.

 

“Renee? What’s up?” Matt called, worry in his voice. 

 

I ignored his concern, my grip on my wand growing into a clenched fist. “He called me unsteady, and now I can’t leave the castle and he’s sitting there smug as can be.”

 

Hagrid heard me, and instantly stepped in my line of sight. “It wasn’t any one person’s fault. We just want you to be safe.”

 

I scoffed and dropped my wand before leaving the entryway. Alfredo’s voice echoed against the walls in a loud whisper.

 

“Yeah, because everyone knows that the best way to calm a badger is to lock her up.”


	9. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends help make things easier.

    A fire blazed nearby, keeping the room warm as I read. Salem was curled up on my feet and gave a soft purr every so often to let me know that she was still there, as if her weight alone was not enough of a clue. Hushed voices on the other side of the room and the sound of a quill scratching frantically on parchment was the only inclination that life existed outside of the little bubble the common room provided, and that finals were coming up.

 

“Hey, I got you some toffee from Honeydukes.”

 

    I glanced up from my book to see Matt standing in front of me, a small box in his hand. His expression was one of guilt, and I sighed as I sat up slightly, allowing him to sit.

 

“Thanks, Matt. You know that you didn’t have to do that, though. Christmas is just around the corner.”

 

He shrugged. “I know how you like to suck on something while you study.” My eyebrows shot up. “That’s not- I didn’t mean- Oh fuck!”

 

I laughed and shook my head. “I know, Matt. Thank you for the toffee. How was the village?”

 

“It was… awkward. I mean, it was fun and all, but I think we all kind of missed having you there.”

 

I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Salem jumping onto my lap and meowing at me. “I think she’s mad that we woke her up.”

 

Matt reached over and petted her under her chin, making her eyes close as she started to purr. “I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?”

 

“Keep doing that and she’ll be your best friend.” I chuckled. We sat there in silence for a little while, letting Salem absorb all the attention.

 

“You want to join us all for dinner?” Matt muttered finally, breaking the slight trance I was in.

 

“Uh… yeah. Sure. I mean, if it’s okay with everyone. I don’t want to intrude.”

 

Matt scowled. “Did you not hear me earlier when I said that we all missed you today? Come on.”

 

    He wrapped his long fingers around my wrist and pulled me off the couch. Salem protested, but we were headed out the door before I could say a word. After a few twists and turns, we were standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

 

I froze, pulling Matt to a stop alongside me. “Matt!” He glanced at me quizzically. “What if he’s with them? I can’t… What if I see him again and remember?”

 

Matt turned towards the door, then reached back to hold my hands. “If anything happens, I’m here. And so are the others. You know that we won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

    I took a deep breath before nodding and walking through the doors. Our group was seated together like usual, but this time there was an empty spot beside Jeremy instead of by Ryan, who was on the far end of the table. I took my seat and Jeremy smiled at me.

 

“Hey! I missed you today. But it gave me a chance to get your Christmas gift.”

 

Lindsay and Meg grinned too. “So did we. Maybe we should make people stay in the castle more often.”

 

I smiled at their attempts to make me feel better before our attention was drawn to the front of the hall. McGonagall was standing at the podium, and we all quieted down as she prepared to speak. “Now, we all know that winter has arrived and with that comes final examinations and the Christmas feast before we depart for the holiday. If there are any of you who wish to remain here for the holiday, please inform your Head of House as soon as possible. And please do not wait until the last possible moment to begin studying for the final examinations, as they require a great deal of work.” She shot a pointed glance at Michael, Gavin, and Alfredo. “Enjoy the meal.”

 

We started to eat, and everyone started to joke and laugh about what they had seen in the village while I sat in silence.

 

“And when that rouge broom knocked that board over and hit the old bitch in the head! I thought for sure she was going to jinx Gavin!” Michael cackled in glee, his eyes disappearing.

 

Gavin squawked. “She came at me! And I was just standing there!”

 

They all laughed, and I felt Jeremy chuckle beside me before elbowing me. “What did you do today? Did you piss off Ray again?”

 

“No. I stayed in the common room and read by the fire with Salem.”

 

“The entire time?” Neal piped in.

 

I nodded. “The entire time. Can you pass the potatoes?”

 

The table fell silent, as if they didn’t know what to say. Finally, Trevor broke the silence. “I was thinking about staying here for break.”

 

“You usually go home.” Jeremy replied curtly.

 

“I know. But with it being the end of our group as we know it-”

 

“Way to be a downer.” Larry muttered. I chuckled and Larry smirked, pleased that he had gotten me to laugh.

 

“I just thought it would be cool to hang around here.”

 

We all grew silent again before I sighed. “I doubt that McG would let me.”

 

“She’s not the Head of Hufflepuff.” Geoff replied with a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

 

Suddenly, Ray was hovering in the center of the table. “What are you fuckers bitching about now?”

 

I rolled my eyes. “We were talking about the right way to get rid of a ghost.”

 

Jack smirked, catching onto my plan. “I want to exorcise you.”

 

“I say burn the bones.” Ryan added as he stared at his plate. I turned and met his half-lidded eyes as he glanced my way before looking back down.

 

“You guys suck ass.” Ray muttered before he floated away.

 

Michael and Gavin started to laugh. “That has to be the fastest he has ever left!”

 

“Nah. I’ve made him leave just by saying ‘hi’ before.” Matt replied, earning another laugh.

 

“Oh man. Not even the ghost wants to be near you!” Andy sneered. I glared at him and he ducked his head.

 

* * *

 

    After dinner, I went back to the common room. It was much quieter and I sighed as I settled into the couch I was in before. Salem appeared again and curled up in my lap as I grabbed my book. Geoff had followed me, and he sat down on the other end of the couch. We read in silence for a long while before I noticed that he was watching me.

 

“I’m not a book, Geoffrey.”

 

He jumped, as though he wasn’t expecting me to speak. “Huh?”

 

I glanced up at him, looking over my book. “I’m not a book. Stop trying to read me.”

 

“Oh. I uh…” He slumped down, defeated. “I’m worried about you. All this shit… it’s not good for you. And locking yourself away in here all day isn’t good either.”

 

I smirked and went back to my book. “If you haven’t noticed, Geoffrey, I like locking myself away in here.”

 

“It’s not good for you. And stop calling me that.” He sat forward and gently placed his hands on my knees. “I’m worried about you. You’re like a little sister to me and I want to protect you, but I can’t do that if you won’t let me.”

 

I closed my book and scooped Salem up. “You especially can’t do that if you’re not here.” He flinched at my sharp tone, but didn’t respond. “Goodnight, Geoffrey.”

 

“Goodnight, Renee.” He muttered to my back, his tone making me ache as I walked away from him.

 

* * *

 

    A few days later after classes were over, I went to the library. The room was filled with groups studying and I wove my way through the rows of books until I neared the table that Neal and I had claimed years ago. 

 

I stopped around the corner from it however, because I heard voices. One of which I did not recognize.

 

“It seems like she’s having a hard time too.”

 

The voice was female, and carried a warm accent that I couldn’t place.

 

“Oh, so now you’re on her side? Thanks a lot.”

 

    The response was from Ryan, and my breath caught when I realized that they were talking about me. I debated on what to do, and in my unresponsiveness, I stood frozen and heard more of the conversation.

 

“What I’m saying is that you guys were so close, and maybe she wants to be close again. But she doesn’t want to get hurt. Try to start over.”

 

Ryan sighed. “But how do I do that when I still feel how I do?”

 

    Footsteps behind me made me turn and I saw Neal coming towards me. He met my eyes, then glanced at the table before giving me a slight shove. Ryan’s head shot up at the sudden motion, and his eyes flicked over to the girl. She was sitting with her back to me, but I could see her bright blue hair that framed her face. Neal silently sat down and nodded an acknowledgement to the girl before Ryan cleared his throat.

 

“Uh.. Renee. This is Elise. She’s a Ravenclaw third year.”

 

She turned and offered a kind smile, and I waved before walking around the table to sit across from her. “Hi. I didn’t know that you guys used this table too. I thought it was only Neal, Larry, and I.”

 

Elise and Ryan exchanged glances, and Neal leaned forward. “Ryan has always studied here with us, Renee. Elise is a new addition, though.” Neal turned towards her. “Why are you here?”

 

“I offered to help her study. For her exams.” Ryan’s tone was dark and dared Neal to challenge him, and a fire was lit within me.

 

“Oh really?” I smirked, looking directly at Elise. “What are you studying with your closed books?” She stared at the table, then glanced at Ryan, who cleared his throat again. I ignored him. “I heard you two talking about me. It’s like you’ve been talking about me before today.”

 

“Renee. Drop it.” Ryan growled.

 

I finally directed my aim towards him. “Why, when this is so fun?” I grinned. “You know… I’m starting to remember exactly why I enjoyed being around you.” I stood, still maintaining eye contact. “Because it’s so fun to piss you off, you ass.”

 

    With that, I grabbed my bag and left the table. Footsteps followed and as I turned a corner, I saw blue hair. I stopped just outside of the library and waited until Elise rounded the corner. “You’re quick!” She exclaimed with a smile.

 

“Yeah, well… Raven-dick pissed me off.” I muttered. She nodded and ducked her head slightly. 

 

“He told me everything that’s happened between you two, and I just want to say that I’m sorry. And for what it’s worth…” She glanced behind her. “He is an ass.”

 

I laughed, then quieted. “Would you mind telling me what happened? Everyone else knows and acts differently because of it… but…”

 

“Say no more. I know that perfect place.” She smiled.

 

* * *

  
  


    Soon enough we were sitting in an alcove in Ravenclaw tower. Elise had made tea and was recounting the entire tale, laughing at the good parts and calming me at the bad. Towards the end, she sighed.

 

“And then he asked if I wanted to study with him and I thought that we would come here like we always do, but he brought me there instead, and then…”

 

I nodded. “The rest is history.”

 

“In a way, I’m glad that he did what he did.”

 

I scowled. “Why is that?”

 

“Cause now I have a new friend.” She rose her tea cup. “To new beginnings.”

 

“To new beginnings.” I grinned as I clinked my cup with hers before taking a sip.

 

    We sat and talked for a while more before it was time for me to head back to my dorm. On my way back out of the tower, I ran into Larry and Neal. They were sitting on a couch together and looked embarrassed before Neal scowled.

 

“Wait… what are you even doing here?”

 

Larry’s eyes went wide. “You were with Ryan, weren’t you?!?”

 

“No, I wasn’t.” I replied quickly. “I was talking to my new friend Elise.”

 

Neal smiled and Larry looked very confused. “Wait, the third year? How’d you even meet her?”

 

I smiled and waved goodbye as I headed towards the door. The last thing I heard was Neal’s chuckle. “I’ll explain everything later.”

 

    Salem was on Jack’s lap when I entered the common room, and didn’t bother to move when I sat beside them. Jack was reading something, but set it down when he noticed the look on my face.

 

“What’s up?”

 

I blinked. “Nothing. This is just my face.” I replied too quickly, making him stare at me over his glasses until I sighed. “I met someone today who’s been a confidente to Ryan through all this, and she told me everything. And now…”

 

“Now you don’t know what to think?”

 

“No. Now I don’t know if what I did then was the right thing to do.”

 

Jack shrugged. “You did it. No changing that. It was raw emotion and action. Cause and effect, and the consequences of that. What you do now is more important.”

 

“Well, I know for sure that whatever I felt for him is gone.”

 

“What the hell did I just walk in on?!?” Geoff muttered as he sat on the chair on the other side of me.

 

“Deciding my next steps, Geoff. So good timing.” I beamed before continuing. “Step one… no more emotions first, think later.”

 

Geoff laughed. “Yeah, like that’ll work!”

 

“That’s why I have you guys!” Jack nodded but Geoff made a face. “Step two... “ I paused, thinking for far too long.

 

“Well that’s promising.” Jack muttered, earning a light slap.

 

“I’m working on it, alright! This place wasn’t rebuilt in a day, and neither will I.”

 

“Gettin’ real deep.” A monotone voice interjected. “Can’t see the bottom of that one.”

 

I turned and glared at the ghost in the corner. “Ray, if you’re not going to help, then fucking… go die somewhere.”

 

“Tell a fucking ghost to go die. Real original.” He deadpanned as he stayed put.

 

I rolled my eyes and went back to the conversation at hand. “As I was saying… I’m getting there. I just know that I need to change things. I that I’ll need help.”

 

“Well, good thing we have a lot of friends cause you’ll need all the help you can get.” Geoff muttered. Even Ray laughed as a well-aimed pillow smacked him in the face, making him fall back into the chair.


	10. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas always brings people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the FINAL part! I am open to writing more in this universe if asked to.

    Before we knew it, finals were upon us. Nights after class were filled with studying in the library together or in our Game Room. The tv was always off now, and the sounds that filled the room were more somber than joyful.

 

“Kill me now, before I have to take my Potions final.” Gavin groaned, his head on the table. 

 

“I can arrange that.” Lindsay deadpanned as she read her Transfiguration notes again.

 

I sighed from my seat on the couch. “No one’s killing any one.” 

 

“I get first dibs anyway.” Geoff muttered as he walked to the kitchen.

 

    The door opened to reveal Jeremy, Trevor, and Andy. They were unusually happy as they sauntered over to my seat and grinned at me.

 

“This isn’t creepy at all. What do you want?” I sighed, putting my textbook down.

 

Andy was practically bouncing. “Guess what we heard today!”

 

“You get three guesses!” Trevor beamed.

 

Jeremy nodded. “Cause there’s three of us.” 

 

“I got it.” I sat up, glancing wearily at them. “Uhh… A new shipment of sweets came in to Honeydukes?”

 

“Nope! Strike one!” Jeremy shook his head.

 

“Okay. One of you got laid and the other two are so excited for them?” 

 

Geoff chuckled as Andy scowled. “No. One more guess.”

 

“Alright.” I thought for a moment. “It has something to do with classes, right?” They nodded. “McG is done teaching Transfig?”

 

“Wrong again! Man, I thought for sure you would get it…” Trevor muttered.

 

Ray appeared beside me on the couch and shook his head at me. “Really, Renee? You couldn’t guess that you don’t have to take your History of Magic final.”

 

All three boys had varying degrees of annoyance and Ray grinned. “That’s awesome! But why not?”

 

“Binns and I might have had a… disagreement. No big deal. But McG decided to give him a break. So you guys get a break.” Ray shrugged.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why’d you do that?”

 

“Don’t think too hard on it.” He muttered before disappearing again. I thought for a moment before shaking my head and going back to my studies.

 

    Two days later, I slumped unto the couch after my last exam. No one else was there so I took advantage of the quiet and closed my eyes.

 

“How long do you think she’s been here?”

 

“Her last exam got out a few hours ago, so at least that long.”

 

“She looks peaceful.”

 

“And cute.”

 

Shut the fuck up, Andy.”

 

    I opened my eyes to see Michael, Andy, Gavin, Lindsay, and Meg standing over me. They smiled and I jumped at the sight, which made them all back up slightly.

 

“How long was I asleep?” I muttered as I stretched.

 

“We have no clue. But you looked comfy.” Meg grinned as she sat down beside me. The others settled in and we started to chat about classes before the large doors opened. The sound of laughter alerted us and we all turned to see Ryan and Elise walk in. 

 

“Uhh… I wasn’t expecting other people to be here. Usually the room is empty this time of day.” Ryan muttered, his eyes wide as he looked at all of us.

 

I smiled and waved to Elise. “Hey. How are exams going?”

 

“Alright. I could do for a distraction, though.” She replied as she walked out of Ryan’s shadow to join the group. 

 

Ryan stood still and I could see that he was confused before he followed, a deep scowl on his face. “What’s going on here?”

 

“We’re friends, Ryan.” I glanced at him. “And I remember.” 

 

    His eyes went wide momentarily, and he settled into a chair to silently listen to the lively conversation around him. I could see that he was distraught, and met his eyes to signal for him to follow me to the kitchen.

 

“Are you okay, Ryan?” I muttered as I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

 

He watched me, then sighed deeply as if he was preparing himself. “I’m sorry. I know that I should have said that before, but I am so fucking sorry. I was an ass… I’m still an ass... “ He cautiously reached forward and held my hands. When I didn’t pull away, he smirked and continued. “It would make saying goodbye at the end of the year much easier if we did it on good terms.”

 

“Ryan, I-” Before I could say another word, the door flew open.

 

“RENEE! I need to talk to you!” Jeremy exclaimed as he ran into the room.

 

Trevor was right on his heels. “Don’t listen to him! I need to talk to you!”

 

Steffie walked in with Ashley and Meg. “I kept telling him not to say anything to Jeremy, but he doesn’t listen.”

 

Lindsay jumped up and rushed to stop Jeremy. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!?”

 

Jeremy beamed. “Finally saying how I feel!”

 

“So am I! I’m tired of hiding it.” Trevor grinned.

 

I pulled my hands away from Ryan’s grasp and stepped away while the two younger boys rounded the corner. They saw our expressions and their smiles dimmed. “Did we interrupt something?”

 

“Yeah, you did.” Ryan growled. 

 

“Guys… what’s going on?” 

 

“They all like you, dumbass.” Ray chuckled over my shoulder. 

* * *

 

    The halls were quiet and I was content as I watched more snow fall in flurries. Salem wove around my feet, glad to be able to leave the common room due to the lack of traffic. We went to the Game Room, where Salem bolted towards Matt’s lounging form.

 

“Hey, Salem! If you’re here…” He sat up a bit and smirked when he saw me entering the room.

 

    Jeremy was sitting on the other couch, and glanced over his shoulder before sheepishly avoiding my eyes. I sat beside Matt and we started to pet Salem before she realized that Jeremy was there. In an instant, she jumped from one couch to the other and settled onto his lap. Her purring filled the room and I leaned forward with a smile.

 

“I think someone’s missed you.”

 

Jeremy stroked her soft fur before finally making eye contact. “You glad that Christmas break is here?”

 

“Oh yeah. Not having to interact with people on a regular basis? Best holiday ever.” I grinned.

 

    Matt and Jeremy chuckled before silence fell comfortably over the room again. After a while, the door opened and the silence was splintered by loud voices as they rushed towards the tv.

 

“Get the fuck up, suckas! It’s Mario time!” Michael called as he motioned towards the three of us on the couches.

 

Meg and Lindsay followed, their arms full of pillows and blankets. “Come on, Michael. Don’t be an ass.” Gavin chided as he brought up the rear carrying snacks. Andy smiled as he waved, trying not to drop the jugs of pumpkin juice that he was hugging against his chest.

 

“I told them that today was game day. Not my fault if they decided to sit there.”

 

    I rolled my eyes and refused to move an inch. Michael glared at me before sighing and bending down to lift me and gently place me on the chair. I scoffed and settled in as he offered a shit-eating grin.

 

“That was rude.” Meg muttered as they all settled in. 

 

    The game was started and I was fully invested in watching when the door opened and the rest of the group walked in. Geoff, Jack, and Kent were talking about something from class, while Alfredo and Trevor were laughing about something. Steffie and Ashley were on either side of Elise, and I grinned as her head swiveled between the two girls as they spoke animatedly. Ryan followed behind, his hands in his pockets and head down as he pretended like he wasn’t listening to the conversation that the girls were having. Larry and Neal were beside Ryan but were talking amongst themselves, oblivious to what was going on around them. 

 

“The gang’s all here!” Jeremy cheered as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

Jack appeared with Salem in his arms, and I laughed. “Let’s get this party started!” He agreed.

 

“How did you find her already?!?” I questioned as he reached out to scratch my cat behind the ears.

 

“Jack likes the-” 

 

“HEY! Keep it PG.” Kent interrupted Geoff, who was grinning too wide.

 

I shook my head and got up to greet Elise. “Hey! I didn’t know you were staying over break.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it. But I was convinced.” She glanced at Ryan, who was now talking to Geoff and Jack.

 

“He’s pretty convincing, huh?”

 

She nodded, then took a deep breath. “I’m just glad that it’s holiday. And that I was able to come join you guys.”

 

“Of course! The more the merrier.” I grinned as the volume rose in the main room, spurred on by a heated discussion between Jeremy and Gavin.

 

“Gavin! If you would shut your fat mouth and listen for more than two seconds, I would explain why you’re idea is stupid!”

 

“Why is it stupid?!? Just because you’re too short to hear me properly doesn’t make me stupid!”

 

Jeremy stood fuming, and I could see that the others were laughing. “I’m… I’m mad.” Jeremy stated before he turned and saw me watching. “Help me deal with this fuckhead!”

 

“Nope! You started this fight, you end it.”

 

Michael chuckled. “It’ll end with Gavin’s head through the wall.”

 

After a few more tense moments, they sorted out their issues and continued on with their game before Gavin eventually killed everyone. “WHAT! WHAT! You fuck!” Geoff screamed, making us laugh.

 

“Alright, calm down, kids!” Lindsay called. “It’s present time!”

 

    In an instant, we went from crowded around the tv to scrambling for the gifts under the tree. There was no order until Jack and Ryan started to yell and push the younger group of boys back before proceeding in handing out the gifts. 

“Oh hell yeah! I’ve been looking for this book!” Geoff beamed as he flipped through the yellowed pages.

 

Jack chuckled. “Nice! I call movie night next!” He held up a plastic case and we all laughed with him.

 

Soon, all the gifts were open and we were laughing and sharing our new items with each other. “Wait, there’s one more back here.” Jack scowled as he reached into the back of the tree and pulled out a small box. “It’s for Renee.” He glanced at me as he read the tag before handing it to me.

 

“Who’s it from?”I questioned as I took it. Jack shrugged and I glanced around at the group. No one fessed up, so I opened it cautiously.

 

    Inside the box was a small necklace. The jewel was a dark blue circle that turned into a striking aquamarine when I moved it into the light. I gasped and turned the pendant over to see that there was an inscription on the back. ‘ _ I’m sorry _ ’. Tears clouded my vision and I closed the box before standing.

 

“What is it?” Jeremy muttered, a look of concern spread across his face as he rose to his feet.

 

   I met his eyes and he scowled before I turned and walked away from the group and out the door. I knew that someone would follow me, but I wasn’t expecting two steps of footsteps to echo down the hall or the lowered voices that accompanied them.

 

“What are you doing out here, Ryan?”

 

“Jeremy, just go back to the room.”

 

After a short distance, I stopped in an alcove that was shielded from the hallway. I could hear the bickering and I took a deep breath before facing them. “What are you doing?”

 

They both froze and exchanged looks, waiting for the other to speak. When neither one did, I held up the box. “Why?”

 

Ryan’s shoulders dropped and my sharp tone. “I knew that you were tired of hearing me say it. And I worked really hard on trying to get the stone to do that.”

 

Jeremy scowled and took the box from my hand. When he opened it, he rolled his eyes. “Really dude? Bribe jewelry? She doesn’t get that distracted by sparkly things to forget that she still hates you.”

 

“I don’t hate him!” I snapped. “I just… I know that you’re sorry. But that doesn’t change anything.”

 

Ryan took a step back on his heel before nodding. “I get it. I had one chance with you, and I blew it.” he turned to Jeremy. “I won’t stand in your way.”

 

    Before another word could be said, Ryan went back down the hall that we came from. Jeremy and I stood in silence for a few minutes before he chuckled.

 

“If there’s one thing to be said about Ryan; he’s one weird dude.”

 

I nodded before sighing. “Well, why’d you follow me out here? Any secret presents to give me?”

 

“I really only came to see if you were okay.” He stared at the ground. “But there is one thing…”

 

    In one motion, he looked up and took a step forward as his arm came around me. My hands instinctively went to his chest as our lips met tenderly. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me tighter, giving me a light squeeze before we pulled away. Our bodies were still close as we grinned.

 

“So, that was the thing?” I questioned.

 

He nodded. “That was the thing. I wasn’t sure how you would react.”

 

“We should get back to the others before they get any ideas.” I replied before giving him quick kiss.Jeremy dropped his arms but found my hand, intertwining our fingers together as we started to walk.

 

I glanced down and he flinched. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah, J. It’s okay.” I replied quietly as I leaned into his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Frankie ( @fics4you ) for help with this, especially keeping me excited about it when I wanted to give up on it. Hope you all like it!


End file.
